Black
by BridgeBetweenReality
Summary: Transformers Prime : This is about a young woman who is guarded by Optimus Prime. They grow closer every day.
1. The Start

My name is Destiny Black. I live in Vegas, well, I lived there when all of this began. I am 27 years old, and I am a police officer. Even though I'm a cop, I've had a rather boring life so far. At work, people still see me as the rookie. So I get to practice a lot (you know, not spending a lot of time out on the field). Pfsh, if they only knew what I am capable of… I mean, I can win from anybody at the precinct. Whatever. I guess that's all you have to know about me, so here's my real story.

Saturday morning, 6 am. Everyone knows how a person gets ready for work, so let's skip that part. Or the part where you drive to work and try not to get to irritated by the worst drivers ever. Seriously, where did these guys get their driver's license? A cereal box? So I get there, at the precinct, and I asked if there was something I had to do.

"Yes, see that pile of documents over there? Those are unpaid parking tickets. I need you to sort them, and send the people a reminder e-mail" Telma said. Telma is the one that tells everyone what to do, even though she isn't really in charge.

"And since when do we take care of parking tickets?" I asked.

"We don't, you do" she said. She turned her head and continued working.

Great. I started sorting the pile, and it took me hours. Almost finished, and Telma called me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You need to go check something out. Remember those calls about strange noises, just outside of the city?"

"Those which are always false alarm?"

"Yeah, those" she said. "We just got another call. We need you to check it out. It's right … here" she dais while pointing to a location on the map.

I left immediately. Hey, it wasn't the action I expected when I became a cop, but I'll pick anything over a pile of parking tickets any day. I got in my car and drove as fast as possible, without breaking the speed limits. Enough parking tickets for me today. When I got there, I saw the strangest thing. Giant marks crossed through the sand, leading to a bit further away. And that was where the noises came from. I decided to leave my car behind, so I walked there. Okay, not really walking, more like running. Behind a hill, there were three, no wait, four giant robotic… uhm… beings fighting. Three who looked the same, and one other, red and blue. Three against one, not really fair, is it? I tried to hide, stay out of sight, but one spotted me. _Damn!_ He started shooting at me, and I was terrified (nope, still an understatement). I ran for my life, but it only took a few steps for him to catch up with me. I fell, but kept crawling on my back in a desperate attempt to get away. The red and blue one saw this, and ran towards me. He pushed away the one that was about to shoot me. Apparently, the other two had already been knocked out.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

Oh. My. God. That VOICE! He had to be great, with a voice and appearance like that.

"Y-yes, thank you" I quietly said. "W-who are you? Who are _they_? What…" I couldn't finish my stream of questions, because I saw one of the other three appear behind him, pointing his gun at us. "Watch out!" I yelled, and I pulled my gun and shot him in his face. Whoops, reflex. I was surprised by my own action, and so was he. He lost his balance, and the red and blue one punched him in the face. He fell on the ground, and the other two awakened. The three of them transformed into cars (What the…!) and drove away.

"Good reflexes" the red and blue one said. I couldn't say anything because I was still in shock. "Allow me to introduce myself" he continued. "I am Optimus Prime. Can I know your name as well?"

"D-Destiny Black" I said. He sat down next to me (I was still on the ground), and started to answer my questions from only a minute ago. A few minutes (and a lot of explaining) later, he asked me why I was here. "I'm a police officer. Your actions around here have been noticed lately. At the precinct, we get a lot of calls about strange noises. We had another a few minutes ago, and I was send out to check it out".

"Without backup?" he asked.

"Well, the other calls had been false alarm, so they thought it would be nothing" I said.

"Hmm, I see. I should probably get back to base. And I really don't want to push you, but the odds are that the Decepticons are looking for you. You might be safer if you come with me" he said.

"Uhm, sure, I guess. Just give me a second". I grabbed my phone, and called the precinct. "Hi Telma, it's Black. … … Nope, you were right. False alarm. … … Yeah about that, I sprained my ankle, and it's a bit swollen. I think I'm going to see a doctor or something. … … … Yes, I'll do my best to come in tomorrow, and finish that lovely pile of yours. … Yep, bye." I hung up, and said to Optimus: "my car is standing a little bit further ahead. Do you mind if I go get it, and then follow you to this 'base'?"

"Sure", he said, obviously amused about how easy it was for me to lie to Telma. When we got to my car, he said: "oh, one little thong, we're not _driving _to base". I tuned my head and frowned. "you'll see" he said. I got in my car, started it, and looked at him. He touched his uhm… ear, and said something I couldn't understand. Only a few seconds later, a giant green circle of light appeared. Optimus signed me that I had to follow, right before he ran into the circle and disappeared. Not the first strange thing I saw today, and certainly not the last.


	2. The Start pt II

**When I checked my computer, I saw that around 50 people had read my story already, which encouraged me to start writing right away. And since I don't have to go to school this week, I didn't feel like stopping until this chapter was finished. Enjoy! ^^**

"Destiny, meet Ratchet. Ratchet, this is Destiny Black" Optimus said. The Autobot (Optimus told me that's what you call them) standing in front of me wasn't as tall as Optimus, but he was very tall as well. Great, now I'm feeling like a midget.

"Optimus, since when do we allow humans in our base?" Ratchet said. _Nice to meet you as well._

"It's safer for her to stay here for a while. Some Decepticons saw her, and they might be looking for her" Optimus answered. Ratchet looked at me and grumbled, before he continued doing whatever he was doing when we came in.

"Optimus," I asked "are you two the only ones here? I know you said a small team, but this is really small".

He smiled at me (_god, that smile_) and said: "no, we aren't the only ones. There are four others as well, but they are out on patrol. We look for energon, it's what we need to stay alive. Unfortunately, we haven't got that much".

"Optimus! That is classified information!" Ratchet yelled.

"Sorry Ratchet, I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything," I started, "but I have fought one of those Decepticons only a few minutes ago, have nearly been killed and then I went to a 'groundbridge' or something like that, which means I have absolutely no idea where I really am. And then you tell me something is classified? That doesn't really make sense to me".

The two of them looked at me, one irritated and one slightly amused. A few seconds later, the awkward silence was interrupted by a heavy voice: "Ratchet, I have scouted the entire area, and I found nothing. Could you open the groundbridge?"

Ratchet pulled a lever, and the green circle of green light appeared again. This time, instead of going in, someone came out. "Welcome back" Ratchet said. The Autobot I was looking at this time, matched his voice perfectly. He was green, big, and a bit clumsy. _Haha, robot version of the Hulk._

"Destiny, this is Bulkhead. Bulkhead, meet Destiny Black. She encountered some Decepticons" Optimus said.

Bulkhead looked surprised, but said "Hi. … Wait. You encountered Decepticons, and _survived_? But you're so…"

"Tiny? I know. And believe me, if it wasn't for Optimus, I'd be, well uhm, dead". I answered.

We talked a bit, and only a few minutes later, another one came. She was female, and was called Arcee. She didn't react the same as Bulkhead, more a bit like Ratchet, but then we heard another voice. This one was Cliffjumper, and did react like Bulkhead. Only a little bit less clumsy. When he came in, Arcee calmed down as well. _Okay, there is something going on between those two._

Only a few moments later, the fourth one came in, only he didn't have a voice. He was really enthusiastic, and, to be honest, adorable.

"Bumblebee hm? Nice name. It sounds so happy" I said. He beeped something in return, and even though I couldn't really understand it, his eyes and body language said 'thank you'.

A lot of talking, explaining and laughing later, I asked Optimus: "Where are we actually? I mean, I understand if you don't want to tell me, but it kind of freaks me out, not knowing where I am".

He looked at me, and said: "I would want to tell you, but only if my team mates are okay with that". He looked at them, asking, and they nodded. He turned to Ratchet (who was still working, cough cough antisocial cough), and asked: "Ratchet, are you okay with that as well?"

He looked at Optimus, hesitated, and said: "If you trust her with that information, so do I". Wow, didn't see that one coming.

Optimus smiled and said: "we're just outside of Jasper, Nevada".

"That's like a three hour drive from where I live. Great." I said.

"We can groundbrigde you here anytime you want" Optimus said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I still feel a little nauseous about a little earlier". I thought for a while, and suddenly came up with the most ridiculous idea. After explaining to everyone what I was about to do, convincing them it was what I really wanted, I called Telma again.

"Hey Telma, it's Black again. … No, the ankle is fine. … … No, I'm still not coming in. You see, I quit. I've got no personal stuff, and I'll send the badge and other stuff I still have. Oh, and Telma, good luck with the parking tickets", and I hung up.

The next few months, I was busy getting everything ready to move out and finding a place in Jasper. I sold my place in Vegas, bought a little house, and started working at the school library. That was three years ago. Since then, I go to base straight after work, and I grew closer to Optimus every day. For this he promised me one day: he would always protect me, because he is, and always will be, my guardian.


	3. Stars

It had been three years since Optimus and I first met. Three children, Miko, Jack and Rafael had met the Autobots as well. However, their 'relationships' with their guardians weren't the same as mine with Optimus. I had a feeling it would never be. You see, around a year before the children arrived, Optimus and I were out at night. There had been something wrong with the communication between us and base, so Ratchet didn't know when or where to groundbridge us back. Optimus and I were in some kind of forest, trying to hide and stay out of Decepticon sight. We had finally found a place to stay and spend the night, underneath some trees. He tried to keep me warm as I told them about the stars and the ancient legends and myths around them.

"I never knew your stars have stories" Optimus said. "Back on Cybertron, we never had things like that".

"Really?" I asked. "That's a shame. I remember when I was young, people told me amazing stories. I know they aren't real, but I never cared. I always liked a good story, as long as there's a bit of a moral behind it".

"Though we were never told stories, I always liked the symbols in our world. Your tars are stories, on Cybertron, each star represents the spark of a fallen Cybertronian. When you think of it, a spark does indeed look a little like a tiny star".

"I don't know," I said, "I've never seen a spark. What does it look like?"

He smiled at me and said: "I'll show you". He sat up straight, right in front of me. He opened his chest plate, and a beautiful light shined out. It was perfect. In front of me was a blue sphere of light, and if you looked closely, you could see some moving twists and twirls of light inside of it. They matched Optimus perfectly. They were strong, fearless and yet controlled and calm.

"It's beautiful" I said, and I leaned forwards. I didn't want it to stop, I just wanted to touch it.

"Go ahead", he said.

I looked at him and asked: "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what if I hurt you?"

"I trust you," he said, "and there's no way you could ever hurt me".

Even though I was still afraid, his words made me want nothing more than to get closer, so I did. I climbed up his chest, and reached out a little. Now that I was this close, all of my fear and hesitations were gone. I reached out further, until I could feel his spark against my hand. I smiled, and I could feel him smile with me. The feeling against my hand spread, over my entire body, until I could feel it in my bones. In a flash, I could see what was on Optimus' mind. His thoughts, is feelings and even his memories. I wondered if he could see mine as well.

_Almost…_ resounded his voice in my head. _I cannot see the same things you can see in my mind. I've opened my spark for you, now you can open you heart for me._

And so I did. I didn't know how I did it, but it felt right. My heart opened for him. I took everything he offered me, and I gave him everything I had in return. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I could feel him inside of me, in my heart and in my mind, and I knew he could feel me as well.

We opened our eyes, and I let go of his spark. While I climbed back down, he closed his chest plate.

"Did we just… Bond?" I asked him.

He shook his head and said: "I didn't know that was possible with a human. But yes, I think so. Iind to be honest, I'm glad we did".

He smiled at me and all I could do was smile back. _God, he's perfect…_

_Well thank you, _his voice sounded in my head.

"W-wait, did you hear that?" I said. _Scrap!_ I started blushing, and he just laughed at me. "Stop that" I muttered, but I smiled at him.

He stopped laughing, looked at me, and said: "you should rest. I can feel you're tired".

"yeah, I guess so…" I said, and I sat down against him and closed my eyes.

I woke up with sun rise, but it wasn't because of the light. Optimus woke me up.

"Hmm, I haven't slept like this in years" I said.

"Ratchet just informed me that he can groundbridge us back" he said. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am," I said, "let's go home".

He touched his ear and said: "Ratchet, open the groundbridge please".

Only a second later the groundbridge appeared, and we went home. No-one noticed a thing, we just looked strangely happy to them. The only one who noticed was Ratchet. When he checked our vital functions, he noticed something strange. Our heart/sparkbeat was exactly the same.

He looked at us, startled, and said: "Y-you two… Bonded?" Optimus wanted to say something, but Ratchet was already talking again. "Never mind, your business is your business. Just be careful. You don't only feel each other's good feelings, but also the bad ones. So watch it, you two".

Optimus and I looked at each other, promising the other to be careful. Since then, we have been closer than ever. So no, I don't exactly think the kids are going to have the same 'relationship' with their guardian as Optimus with me.

**Here it is, the third chapter. I hope you like it, and even if you don't, please submit and tell me what you do/don't like. Thanks for reading! ^^ **


	4. Chains

**This chapter starts after the episode 'Partners'.**

* * *

After three years of fighting Decepticons (I still couldn't believe the Autobots let me fight Decepticons, it was amazing), I wanted to take a short brake. I felt exhausted by all of the missions searching for energon.

"Optimus," I said, "I… need to take a break. All of this, it's getting a bit too much".

"I know, I've felt it to lately" he said.

"I think I'm going to visit my family for a week. I haven't seen them in a long time. You know if there's something you need, anything at all, just think of me, okay?" I said. _You know I'll come._

He smiled at me. _Of course I know. And I promise to try keep my thoughts to myself, so you can relax completely. _

_Thank you. _"I'll see you in a week" I said.

I walked in the main area of the base, and opened my car door.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet said.

"I'm going to visit my family. I really need some rest".

"Are you insane?" he said. "Decepticons are out there, looking for us every second! If you leave now, you'll be in danger. Great danger."

"Ratchet, I really need this. I'm not like you. I'm human, and I need rest. I can't keep going without relaxing a little. And Decepticons are more looking for you, less for me. And if anything happens, I'll let Optimus know immediately."

"Fine," he grumbled, "but try not to stand out to much, fit in a little".

"Like I would stand out with that 'gorgeous' car of mine" I said sarcastically.

When I had said bye to everyone, I got in my car and left. _Be careful_ Optimus send me, and I promised him I would. When I arrived at home, all I had to do was to put my suitcases in my car, because I had already packed them. I drove away, on a long and empty road. I looked in my mirror, and I saw the last thing I wanted to see. Four Decepticons, right behind me. _Scrap!_ I wanted to warn Optimus, but before I could 'open' our bond, a Decepticon shot my car. I didn't know what he shot my car with, but I felt a shock, and everything went black.

When I woke up, I felt I was hanging in the air with my arms tied to metal chains. I opened my eyes, but everything was dark. The only thing I could see were two purple eyes in front of me.

"Hello Destiny, welcome to my ship"

* * *

Optimus was listening to Ratchet when he felt the bond open again. He wondered what was happening, when he suddenly felt terrified. _Wait… These aren't my feelings… Why is she…_ He couldn't finish his thoughts, because suddenly a shock went through his entire body. He fell to the floor in pain, afraid and worried about Destiny.

"Optimus! What's happening?!" Ratchet yelled. he wasted no time, and called Bulkhead. "Bulkhead! Help me lift him to the berth. NOW!"

Bulkhead ran to help, and Arcee helped as well. Bumblebee stood at the side of the chamber, trying to stay out of the way. What by the All Spark was happening to Optimus?

That was the exact same thing Optimus thought about Destiny. _Primus, no! Destiny! Where are you! What's happening?! _And suddenly the pain stopped.

_Optimus… Help… _sounded through his head. _Warship… Megatron… Help. _And the bond closed again. _No, Destiny! Don't lock me out! Please!_ No answer.

"Optimus…" Ratchet said "what happened?"

Optimus looked him in the optics, and Ratchet could see how broken he was. "It's Destiny. She… She's captured by Megatron".

* * *

I had closed the bond right in time, because only a second later, Megatron started shocking me again. My entire body hurt, and the warm feeling Optimus gave me during those few seconds had disappeared.

"W-What do you want from me?" I asked. Stupid question, but it bought me time to recover.

"Don't pretend you don't know that. The coordinates of the Autobot base. Now, please" Megatron said. He waited three seconds, and then started shocking me again.

_Look weak. Let them underestimate you._ "Aah! Stop, please stop… P-please…" He looked at me, expecting an answer. "I- I don't know…" I lied.

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" he yelled, and started shocking me again. Only this time it hurt more. A lot more.

"N-no, I swear I don't know… They pick me up with a groundbridge. T-they thought it would be safer for me to Aaaaahhhh!" Shocks again.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled. his rage began to grow, I could see it in his eyes. And more rage means more shocks. So I started to cry.

"Please, I swear, I'm not lying… I- swear… No, no! Please! Not again!"

* * *

"We have to get her back!" Miko said. "Can't we do the same thing we did with Fowler?"

"He had a chip that located him, and Destiny doesn't have one of those." Raf said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" she asked.

"I say we wait until the 'cons attack again, we beat them to scrap, and when they try to run, we follow them. Even if we have to search that entire ship, we **will** find her" Bulkhead said.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "you have to rest. Not as a doctor, but as a friend, I'm telling you to go to your chambers and try to recharge a little. I will call you when we hear something". Optimus nodded absently, and went to his quarters.

"I agree with Bulkhead" Arcee said. "Though his ways of putting it are different, we have to take every chance we get to enter the warship and get Destiny out of there".

"Bumblebee," Raf said quietly, so no-one else could hear, "I've never seen Optimus like this. He looks… Broken".

~_Of course he does. He has a special kind of bond with Destiny, they're like two peas in a pot. Haven't you noticed she's the only one he shows his emotions to?_

"Yeah, I guess. I hope she'll be back soon" he said.

~_We all do…_

* * *

"Stop, stop, please stop! I swear I don't know the coordinates! Please!" After minutes of being shocked permanently, I couldn't handle it anymore. My muscles were burning, I felt nauseous and I had the feeling my heart was skipping beats. But the thought of giving the coordinates and betraying the Autobots hurt even more. I couldn't rat them out and I didn't plan on doing so. Unfortunately Megatron realised that as well.

"My lord," Airachnid started quietly, "if I may give my personal opinion on the situation. I think the best thing to do now is to just finish her. She obviously means a lot to Optimus Prime, and to end her life would be to hit him where it hurts. A lot. Or maybe we could use her to blackmail Optimus. She might not be willing to give valuable information to save her life, but I don't think Optimus would ever let his little _pet_ get hurt."

"You have a point. I will consider your words. Now leave" he said. She walked out with a monstrous grin on her face, and I just worried about what she had said. (Of course they didn't expect me to hear their conversation, but fortunately I did.) Scrap, what now?! If they would blackmail Optimus, it would work, no doubt about that. And I they would kill me, well, I'd like to stay alive, thank you very much. Scrap, we're doomed. _Unless… _No, that would be to crazy. _But it might work. _Well, let's hope so. Meanwhile, Megatron was already walking towards me. _Make him mad, it has to look real. _

"So, I guess no coordinates popped up yet?" he smirked.

I looked him in the optics, grinned back in the most arrogant way I could, and said: "Go frag yourself. You'll get more out of that than out of me". I could see him explode on the inside, lose the bit of patience I had pushed since I woke up, and he hit me with the back of his servo.. **Wham!** I felt pain in my shoulder, hip and head, the chains around my arms broke and I was slammed against the wall. Then everything went black.

* * *

**So this is it, the new chapter! I really hope you liked it, please submit and thanks for reading! (And I hope the next capter will write easier than this one, I'll try to update as soon as possible!)**


	5. Lost

**I know, I know, it's a long chapter, but it just didn't feel right to split it up… well, enjoy reading! ^^**

* * *

I opened my eyes, and saw someone standing in front of me. _He looks so familiar… _I wanted to speak, but I didn't make a sound. _I need to rest… _I felt like my body was burning, and when I tried to move, I squeaked because of the pain.

"Took a short nap, did you? To be honest, I'm glad you didn't die. I'd like Optimus to be there when that happens" he said.

"W-who's Optimus?" I said. "A-and who are you?"

He clearly was taken aback by my question, because he took a step back, eyes wide open. "You don't remember?" he asked. I searched my memory, but no, I couldn't come up with anything. I shook my head, and he grinned. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Megatron, do you remember your own name?"

I thought for a while, and said: "My name is Destiny Black."

"Yes, very good. Can I ask you what the last thing is you remember?" he said.

"Uhm… Sorting parking tickets?" I said. Okay, that was a lousy answer. I remembered I was a cop, but I wouldn't sort parking tickets, right?

"Good, good. Now here's the thing. I don't know if I can believe you when you say you've lost your memory. You see, it wouldn't be the first time you try to trick us" he said.

"Why? I don't even know you. No offense, of course".

"Of course, I don't feel offended. But before I'm going to explain everything, let's make sure you aren't to beaten up. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course" I said. He called a guy (well, uhm, _guy_) named Knockout, and ordered him to make sure I wasn't going to die or anything like that. A bit further away, Megatron was talking to another one, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was focussing on the not-screaming part.

"My lord, if I may, why are you letting Knockout help her?" Airachnid said.

"Because if she's lying, and she still has her memory, we need her alive, so Optimus would be willing to trade information. However, if she isn't lying and she has truly lost her memory, she perhaps would make a valuable ally. Think of it, her against Optimus Prime. He wouldn't think of hurting her, however, the other way around… If I am able to convince her that the Decepticons are the good guys, or make her believe she is one of us, she will be able to end Optimus' life" he said.

"My lord, I admire your plans, but how do you intend to make her believe such a thing? Our behaviour isn't exactly that subtle".

"Oh, I will find a way, Airachnid. I am leader of the Decepticons for a reason" he said with a dark grin.

Knockout wasn't exactly the best doctor for a human, but he did what necessary. I was able to move without feeling my limbs would fall off, so that was a start. And of course the typical phrase: "you need to rest".

"How is she doing, doctor?" Megatron said.

"Better, but she has to recover. She has quite some injuries. I recommend resting. A lot." he answered.

"Fine. Now that I'm not almost dead, can I please know why I'm here?" I said.

"Knockout, Airachnid, please leave the room" he said, and they left immediately. "Do you remember anything about the Decepticons and the Autobots?" he asked me.

"No, not really. However, I do recognise you. I mean, not really recognising, just not freaking out when I see you".

"Good. Our own planet, Cybertron, has been through a great war, Decepticons against Autobots. Because of this war, our planet has lost the capability to support life. The Autobots blame us, instead of realising we are both to blame. Now we're here on this planet, searching to find a home. This planet is qualified, because there is energon on it. Energon is what we need to stay alive. However, the Autobots don't feel like the war is over yet, and they continue to fight us with every chance they get." He said, and he looked down with pain in his eyes. "To much lives have been taken, and yet they don't stop. They even get help from your government, because they made them believe we are the bad guys."

"I- I can't believe it… I'm so sorry for you. But, how do I fit in all of this?" I asked.

"Well, around three years ago, you met us, and we protected you from the Autobots. They were after you because you knew the truth. One day we were too late to save you, and you were captured… They did something to you, we never knew what, but you were an enemy ever since. That's why it was rather hard to believe you. I wanted to trust you, but it really wasn't that easy."

"I… am truly sorry about what I might have done to you… What can I do to make it up?"

"Being here and saying that already means a lot. However, how would you like to be one of us again?" he said with a dark grin.

I didn't hesitate at all when I gave my answer. "Of course, I would love to be a Decepticon once again, _my Lord._"

* * *

It was only a week later when Optimus walked into the main area of the base. He wasn't able to recharge well since Destiny was taken. "No news yet?" he asked.

The answer was short and heart-breaking as always. "No, nothing" Ratchet said. The others looked at Optimus as they saw him die a little more inside. Just as Arcee was about to say something, they got in a call.

"Who is it?" Optimus asked, almost yelled.

Ratchet eyes widened as he said: "It's… Megatron…" He pressed the 'answer'-button, and Megatron's voice sounded through the base.

"Hello, Autobots" he said with a mocking tone. "Is Optimus listening? Because I really want him to hear this."

"What is it, Megatron?" Optimus said. It didn't matter how much he was bursting on the inside, he had to stay calm speaking to his sworn enemy.

"Oh, there's just someone here you might want to talk to… Unfortunately, she doesn't really feel like talking back" he laughed.

"What have you done to her, buckethead?!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Oh, but you do want to know that, don't you?" he said. "I'm sending you coordinates. If you want to know, come see for yourselves", and he hang up.

"Ratchet, log on to those coordinates" Optimus said.

"Optimus, you do realise this is a trap, don't you? The second you take one step through that groundbridge…"

"I do realise Megatron is up to something. But, my friend, this might be our only chance to get her back. And there is no way I'm letting her down."

Realising there was no way to talk him out of this, Ratchet started to log on to the coordinates Megatron had just send them. "Good luck" he said, and he opened the groundbridge.

As they walked through, Optimus said: "No matter what is on the other side, we have to get Destiny back."

They had no idea how impossible that was going to be.

When team Prime walked out of the groundbridge, they walked into a desert-like canyon. Dark clouds blocked out the sun, and it was going to rain soon.

"Megatron sure does know how to pick his spots" Arcee said.

"Where is he anyway?" Bulkhead asked. Only a few second later, the Decepticon warship appeared, with Megatron standing on top of it.

"I'm glad to see you came, Optimus" he said.

"Where is she?!" Optimus yelled.

"I'm right here Optimus, look closely…" a voice said. Optimus recognised it as Destiny's, but there was something strange about it. Something… Dark. He looked up, and saw her standing next to Megatron. Optimus didn't know what he had done to her, but one thing was certain. This was not _his_ Destiny.

"Megatron, what have you done to her!?" he yelled.

"No Optimus, what has he done **for** me. You fed me lies, turning me against my own!"

"Destiny, what are you talking about? He's the one feeding you lies!" he said.

"I'll be the judge of that. Goodbye Optimus" she said. She turned around, and left.

Optimus couldn't believe what he just had seen. He didn't even notice what was happening around him. Arcee yelled something and a groundbridge appeared. The others had to drag him away from the scene, because the Decepticons opened fire.

Back at the base, Ratchet asked what happened._ Let the others explain everything, I'm going to my quarters_ he thought. In his quarters, he fell on the berth, and fell into a deep recharge.

"_I'm sorry…" The sweet voice he had grown custom to sounded through his head._

"_Destiny? Where are you?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. She stood there, with the same size as him._

"_I'm sorry…" Destiny said again. Why was she here? What had happened? "Don't ask, just listen" she said. "I don't have much time. Megatron was going to blackmail you, or he was going to kill me. I didn't want anything to happen to you, so I pretended I lost my memory. That way he couldn't get to you. He thought he could, but you and I know better. I could never forget you, you know that."_

"_So it's all just a set-up?" he asked._

_She smiled and said: "Of course it is, I'm a member of the Autobots, and that will never change. But I have to ask you one thing." She suddenly got a hard expression on her face. "__**Never**__ tell the others. The more they know, the sooner Megatron will know as well. He almost trusts me, he thinks I'm only a lousy human, easy to fool. Promise?"_

"_I promise" he said, and he meant it._

_A smile appeared again, and she kissed his helmet. "I'll see you in your dreams" she said, and disappeared._

* * *

**This is it, the fifth chapter. And thank goodness, this one wrote a lot easier than the previous one. So, did you like it? Please let me know, and thanks for reading! ^^**


	6. Full Size

I spent a lot of time on the warship with Knockout. Megatron had ordered him to watch over me, 'for my protection'. My ass. The 'I don't want someone to step on you'-excuse was lame, I knew Megatron didn't trust me. And he knew I did. Fortunately, Knockout was a nice 'con. I still wondered if he couldn't be an Autobot. He wasn't _that_ bad.

"Knockout," Megatron said one day when he walked in, "we've got another one of those Cybertronian weapons, only this time I don't know what it is. I want you to figure that out." He held a tiny ring in his servo, only it was too small to be a ring.

"Of course my Lord, I'll start working on it immediately" Knockout said. He took the little ring-ish thing, and sighed the soon as Megatron walked out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look at this thing," he said, "it's so small! How can I properly investigate it without breaking it?"

"Let me have a look," I said, "perhaps I'll be able to figure out what it is." He hesitated, but gave it to me anyway. Now that I had a closer look at it, I saw it was white and blue, it was about 2 inches long, and I could fit my hand right through. So I did. Knockout was looking closely, and suddenly, the thing adjusted itself, so it would fit my arm perfectly. "So, it's obviously a bracelet. Of my size at least. Hmm, let's see…" I saw some buttons on it, one big one, and I pressed it. Suddenly, the bracelet expanded to cover my entire arm and more.

"It's an armour" Knockout said shocked. "But why is it Cybertronian, if it wouldn't fit us?"

"What if it used to be large, but it somehow shrank to this size, shrinking the person wearing it? Wait a second… If it can shrink, it should also be able to…"

I pressed the other button, and a shock went through my body. I fell down on my knees, and it felt like I was burning on the inside. Knockout took a step back, eyes widened and his servos in front of him. I opened my eyes a few seconds later, and I saw the room in a completely different perspective. Or the room had shrank, or I had grown. I guessed it was the second option. I looked Knockout in the optics, and he looked shocked. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Can you believe this?" I said. "This is amazing! I'm as tall as you are, even a bit taller!" I said, and I laughed. "I feel great!"

He finally loosened up a little, and said "You- you look amazing. I mean…". He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and coughed. "Uhm, we should better tell Lord Megatron." He turned around and contacted him. _Okay, that was strange… _Only a minute later, Megatron walked in. He saw me standing there, in a white, grey and blue armour with almost the same size as Knockout. He was shocked as well, but he didn't completely lose his tongue.

"Ingenious…" he said, barely understandable. "How does it feel to be taller now, Destiny?" he asked.

"It feels great, only when I grew to this size, it hurt. A lot" I answered.

He thought for a while, and said "I'm glad you like it, you may keep it." My eyes widened, and he continued. "You're far better of wearing this armour than walking around with your regular size. I trust you with it, and I want you to figure out if it can do anything else, considering weapons. With Knockout's supervision, of course." Those were his last words before he left.

"Did he just _gave_ you the armour?" Knockout said surprised.

"Yeah, he did…" I said, with the same surprised expression on my face. We stood there for a few seconds, shocked, and then we continued.

"So… Weapons. You should see if you can transform the armour around your arm into a gun or anything like that." He said.

"And how do I do that exactly?" I asked. He thought for a while, transformed his gear in and out, and then took my arm.

"When I transform, I feel it here, here and here" he said, pointing his digit to some places on my arm. "I don't know if it will work with you, because the armour is different than my arm. But perhaps you should try." I tried, but nothing happened. He thought for a while, and then I saw an idea appear on his face. He took something out of his gearbox, and threw it at me. Though I didn't see it coming, I shot it away. Wait… I shot it? I looked at my arm, and saw a gun covering my hand. _Wow…_

"How did you know I was going to get that?" I asked.

"I didn't" he chuckled. "But I had a feeling. In battle, we don't plan every move we make. Some reflexes take over. Apparently, they do with you as well."

I smiled at him, and now that I knew what the feeling was like, I transformed it back. Then out, then in again. I repeated it until I had complete control over it. "I wonder, do you think this is the only weapon I have?" I focussed on my armour, and tried to transform a sword. I tried multiple times, and the sixth time, it worked. _Nice!_ Again, I practiced until I had mastered it completely.

"You're getting good at this" Knockout said. "You want to tell Lord Megatron?"

"Hmm, no, not yet. Just one thing more. I've checked out some documents while you were working, you know, to learn a bit more. I saw cool blades that some of you can transform on the side of your arms. I want to try it out." I said. Because I had trained with the previous weapons, I now knew exactly what to do. I focussed on the side of my arms, and tried to transform. _Yes!_ Two sharp blades came out on my command. I transformed them back, and said: "Okay, now we can tell him."

Lord Megatron looked approvingly when I transformed my weapons. "Knockout," he said, "Make sure Destiny can practice. She has got some good skills, but she needs to learn to handle her new abilities. I trust you to supervise and report directly to me. Understood?"

"Of course, my Lord" he said. Megatron left, and he looked at me. "So, when do you want to start?" he asked.

"The soon as possible" I said. "And Knockout, I want to thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being my babysitter" I laughed, and he laughed with me. "And perhaps you could give me a paint job. Something black and purple perhaps?" I said, and he totally agreed.

The next two weeks all I did was train, sixteen hours a day. I was an easy learner, and Knockout came to see me every minute he had the time. I started to enjoy his company, he was really becoming a friend. _But he's the enemy Destiny, don't forget that. He's not an Autobot. He's a Decepticon. And you're not. _That same day, Megatron walked in during my practice. He observed my fighting, and called me to him.

"I think you're ready to go on missions. You're fighting skill are admirable, and you are of better use to our cause out on the field" he said. "I will call you when I need your services." And he left.

Though I craved to see Optimus and the others again, I was frightened. I knew it was coming, but to fight them, it was hard. Knockout noticed, and came to me.

"I heard what he said… Are you okay?" he asked. "You look pale."

"I'm just… taken aback. I didn't expect him to let me go on missions this soon." _Phew, thank goodness for excuses._

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised as well, but hey, you'll do great!" he said. _Yeah, great…_

I didn't have to be afraid for the missions though, because only a couple of days later, hell broke loose.

* * *

**I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but it's essential to the story. I'll try to updae soon, but school starts again tomorrow, so I'm afraid I wont be able to update this frequently (I'm so sorry! *Sniff sniff*). But I'll do my best, promise! Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	7. Orion Pax

Hell broke loose. Strange weather terrorised the humans, and Megatron was nowhere to be found. The last thing we heard from him was a command to open the groundbridge to an unknown location. The only one who knew where was Soundwave, and you know him. Silent type. When I was alone at my quarters, I carefully opened my bond with Optimus, hoping no-one at base would notice. It was the first time in weeks I felt the warm, comforting feeling Optimus gave me. Only this time, he was stressed like hell.

"_Optimus?" _I sent him. _"Are you okay? Do you know what's happening?" _I felt a slight bit of relief from his side, but that didn't take away the stress.

"_I'm fine," _he said, _"but I can't stay for a long time. I almost have to go."_

"_But what's going on?" _I asked again.

"_You should look in the Decepticon database for a prophecy about Unicron. I have to go now." _He hesitated, but then added: _"I love you."_

Those three words filled me with joy, excitement, but also concern. I sent _"I love you too"_, and the bond closed again. I sat on my berth for a few moments, but then I went to Knockout's lab. He wasn't there, and actually I was glad he wasn't. I typed 'Unicron prophecy', and I immediately found what I was looking for. I read the entire text, but I couldn't believe what was displayed in front of me. I immediately searched 'Unicron' in the database, and read it as well. "By the All Spark…" I whispered. "Only destroyed by the Matrix of Leadership…" I closed every file I had opened and left, thinking about what I had read. On my way out, I bumped into Knockout.

"Oh, Sorry! I- I was just looking for you" I lied. "Would you have any idea where Lord Megatron might be?"

"No, not a clue at all" he said. "Perhaps Soundwave would know, but I don't think he's going to let us know anything."

"Hmm… I'm going to ask him anyway. You never know. See you later!" I said, and before he could respond, I was already gone. When I walked into the control area of the ship, I saw Airachnid talking to Soundwave.

"It seems our leader has abandoned us. I believe we must consider the possibility of a future without Megatron" she said. Knockout and Breakdown arrived as well, as she continued her 'speech'. "Set course for regulon four" she said. But when he didn't react and just looked at her, she said "Got something to say, Soundwave?"

"Perhaps she doesn't, but I do" I said. okay, I despised Megatron, but Airachnid? I just _hated_ her.

"Oh, right, the human…" she mocked. "I control this ship now, so I would pipe down."

"You don't control anything" I said. "Until there would be actual proof that would make Lord Megatron incapable of leading the Decepticons, you are nothing but a replacement for Starscream." This really pissed her off. She ran towards me on her spider legs and tried to stab me with them. I was able to fight off her moves, and hit her in her faceplate. She lost her balance and fell back, right in front of Soundwave's pedes. When she tried to get back up, , Soundwave stepped on her, crushing her, forcing her to surrender. He looked at me (well, ahum, looked) and he nodded. I nodded back and left, Knockout and Breakdown staring at me.

A few hours later, Megatron returned. With a guest. He came to my quarters, alone, of course. "I assume you've already heard of our guest?" he said. I nodded, because I couldn't trust my voice. "I want you to stay away from him" he continued. "Seeing you might trigger something in his mind, remembering things again. Now we don't want that to happen, do we?"

"No, my Lord" I replied, hoping my voice didn't sell me out. Apparently it didn't, because he continued.

"You are allowed to walk through the ship, just not nearby Orion's lab. Is that clear?" I nodded again, deciding not to test my luck again. He walked towards the door, but paused and turned his head. "Oh, and I would like to thank you for reminding Airachnid of her place on my ship earlier."

"Of course, no problem, my Lord" I said, and he left. _I can't believe it, Optimus lost his memory…_ I thought. Optimus had told me about his past, so the name Orion Pax didn't sound new to me. I had been able to tie the strings together, and I had a pretty good idea about what had happened. _But if he really lost his memory, we're both dead! _I thought. He would figure something out soon, starting to sense trouble. And, as much as it hurt me to admit it, he would not survive a confrontation with Megatron in this condition. And even if he didn't sense trouble… Optimus had been the only one who knew about the act around my memory, the Autobots would never trust me again! "We have to get his memory back" I whispered to myself. I ran towards the medic bay, hoping it would be empty. I walked in, hearing voices coming out of the other side of the medic bay. _I hope no-one hears me…_ I thought as I walked towards a computer. I started writing a message to the Autobots, making sure it was coded so Soundwave wouldn't notice it (hey, in that small amount of time, Raf had taught me a **lot**). I pressed 'send', and made sure I got out of there unnoticed.

* * *

"We got a message" Ratchet said.

"Urgh, what does Starscream want _this _time?" Bulkhead said.

"It's not from Starscream… It's from the Decepticon warship!" he said. He opened it, and read it out loud. "No need to worry about Optimus, I'll keep him safe. You make sure you find a way to get his memory back. No matter what it takes." They stared at the screen, taken aback by what they had read.

"That little…" Arcee said.

* * *

When I got back in my quarters, I started wondering if Optimus and I were still bonded. Now that I gave it a thought, I couldn't stand the feeling of not being bonded to him. So I tried to open the bond, carefully, so that he wouldn't be too shocked. When I felt the warmth of his presence through my body, I felt like the happiest person in the world. And he felt it as well.

"_What… What is going on?" _his voice sounded.

"_Don't worry Orion… I'm a friend." _I felt a shock, coming from his side.

"_Am- am I bonded to someone? How? Who are you?" _

I smiled on the inside, and sent _"Calm down Orion, no need to stress. I'll explain everything." _And so I did. From what had happened to Cybertron, to team Prime, to how we bonded. We were once interrupted by Starscream. He only fed Orion's doubt in Megatron, so I didn't really mind.

When I was finished explaining everything, he sent: _"I don't know what I believe. I am doubting Megatronus' words, but he has been my closest friend for a long time. I just cannot believe all you say is true."_

"_Then tell me, Orion, why are we bonded?" _He was just about to respond, when he suddenly got distracted. _'Megatron' _flickered through his mind. Via his thoughts, I could (sort of) follow what they were talking about. So I also sensed when he stood up against Megaton. _Fool!_ I thought. _He'll never survive that! _But before I knew it, I felt Megatron had left. The slight bit of relief I felt because of that immediately made way for concern when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Again, not from my side. '_Stop it, please…' _I heard him in my head. I didn't waste any time and I ran to Orion's working area.

"_Orion, listen to me very carefully. Search your arms with your senses. You are armed, use those weapons to defend yourself. I'll be with you right away!" _ I sent him. Every vehicon that told me I couldn't be there I shot, paying them no further attention. When I stormed into Orion's office, I saw he had already shot the two vehicons (and all of the other equipment in the room). "Come on, we have to go" I said. He looked at me, surprised, but took the hand I held out for him. Together, we ran towards the groundbridge, me covering him. He had been my guardian for years, now it was my turn to be his. Arrived at the groundbridge, I saw a dozen vehicons between us and the control panel. I opened fire at them immediately, already taking out four of them. "Go!" I yelled to Orion, and he ran towards the control panel shooting some more vehicons. He typed in some coordinates and opened the groundbridge. "I'll come right after," I said, "just go!" He left, and I fought the five vehicons left. When I finished the last one, I felt a burning pain in my stomach again. I opened the groundbridge, worrying about what Orion had bridged himself into.

When I walked out of the groundbridge, I saw Megatron talking to Orion who was on his knees. When I saw Megatron's blade, I didn't hesitate and ran towards him. I tackled him, forcing him on his back. I saw Ratchet and yelled: "Whatever it is you want to do, do it **NOW**!" meanwhile, Megatron had stood up, and punched me in my chest. I could barely breathe, and I was forced against the wall. Megatron didn't use words, for the look on his faceplate told me how furious he was. He started chocking me, and I tried to think my way out of his grip. However, my muscles weren't working as they should because of the growing lack of oxygen. Just as I thought I was done, Megatron was pushed to the side, and I fell to the ground. _Arcee! _I thought. _Thank Primus! _I forced my head to look up, and a little further, I saw Jack sending something into Orion's opened chest. Orion Pax became Optimus Prime once again, and Megatron was too late to realise it. Optimus confronted Megatron and knocked him down. A groundbridge appeared, and team Prime left. I stumbled towards them, and Optimus ran towards me. He picked me up and we ran to the groundbridge, going home together.

* * *

**So that's it, my new chapter!. I'm not working on the next one yet (I'm so sorry!), but I'll try to upload soon. Did you like it? I really hope you did, because I've been looking forward to finishing this one soooo much... Anyways... Please review, and thanks for reading! ^^**


	8. Yours

**I'm sorry, this chapter doesn't have that much (or any) real action. It's more an emotional chapter, focussing.. well, just read it, you'll see. ;-)**

When we arrived back at base, it was more than necessary for me to give the rest of the team an explanation. They had really believed I had lost my memory, even though they had been my team mates for over three years. They had been a little angry, but they understood. After all, I had been able to get them a complete map of the ship and some information about the weaknesses of the vehicons, Airachnid, and yes, even Soundwave. After a while I felt exhausted, and Optimus could tell. Not only by the bond, but in my way of acting as well.

"You should rest. It has been a long day for all of us, but we don't need to recharge as bad as you do. You can sleep in my quarters" he said.

I didn't really want to, but the concern in his optics made me stand up anyway. I walked slowly, making sure I didn't fall. Optimus was right, I was weak. He walked with me to his quarters, getting me safely into his berth. His room was small, with only a berth, a desk and a lamp hanging from the ceiling. I laid down, closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately. I woke up around two hours later, when Optimus entered the room again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he said. "I just wanted to check on you, making sure you were okay."

"Don't worry, you can wake me anytime. Besides, I don't really want to sleep. Why don't we just talk a bit?" I asked, and I placed my hand next to me, signing him to come sit there. The berth was big enough anyway.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked me.

"Well, I told you everything I went through on the warship, now you tell me what happened here."

He told me everything about the synthetic energon, not leaving out the smallest detail. Then, he told me about how Raf got injured. He could feel the anger growing inside of me, so he took my hand and whispered "Don't worry, he's fine now…" as he pressed a small kiss upon it. Feeling his lips made me warm, even as the metal felt cold. We sat there for a few moments, the silence taking over.

I broke it as I slowly said: "What did you mean, earlier?" he looked at me, not understanding. "When you told me you love me. Just, in what way?"

I felt a strange feeling coming from his side, not uncomfortable, but not completely calm either. He looked at me, and before I knew it, he softly pushed his lips against mine. He was calm, patient, and gave me all the space to pull back. Only I didn't. I felt a warm feeling spreading through my body, filling me with all that he was. It was so confusing, I couldn't separate my feelings from his anymore. He let go, looked me in my eyes for a second, searching for a respond, anything that would let him know how I felt. I slowly placed my hand on the side of his helmet, and led his lips back to mine. He still was careful, not pushing me into anything I didn't want. He went through my hair with his servo, and his other servo in my neck. I placed my hand in his neck as well, and pulled myself a bit closer to him. I suddenly felt my heartbeat raise as my chest touched his. _Wait… my heartbeat, or his? _I didn't feel the difference anymore, and I felt him taking my hand, placing it against his chestplate. He slowly uncovered his spark, and I could just feel the light shine against my hand. He let go of my hand and I heard his voice in my head: _"only if you want to."_

This encouraged me more to touch his spark again, if it were even possible. I carefully approached his spark with my hand as his lips went from my lips to my neck. I touched his spark, and he immediately gasped. _Did he, did I, did we both, I couldn't tell the difference anymore. _I once again saw his memories in front of me, and I opened my heart to him so that he could see mine. I felt myself break a little as I saw him when he had seen me for the first time as a Decepticon. I had never meant to hurt him, I only tried to limit the damage, but it turned out I had hurt him a lot more than I expected. _"I'm so sorry…" _I sent him, and he responded with the simple words: _"It's in the past now…" _And I was glad so. I looked at our old memories again, from when we had first met, and the weeks after. And when we had just been bonded as well, of course. After a while, I let go of his spark.

"_Your spark" _he sent me, and I couldn't believe it. _"Everything I have, everything I am, I give to you." _

"_Then I will be everything you have left." _I sent him, meaning every word of it. We looked at each other again, kissed, and fell into a deep recharge/sleep in each other's arms.

"_Where am I?" I said. "Optimus? Where are you?" I was in a dark room, not that big, and I couldn't see anything. I felt a cold chill as I heard a voice._

"_Optimus isn't here now, Destiny… We're all alone." It said, and I turned around. Megatron's face came out of the shadows. I wanted to run, hide, fight, __**do **__something, but I just couldn't. It was like my body wasn't listening anymore. He wrapped one hand around my neck, and pushed me against the wall. But he didn't choke me. Instead, he pushed my neck with the palm of his servo so that if I would move, my neck would break. With his thumb, he drew little circles on my neck, almost in a caressing way._

"_W-why are you here?" I whispered._

"_It's really not that difficult, Destiny. I'm here to take what's mine" he said with a monstrous grin, and he harshly kissed my neck._

I woke up with a shock in Optimus' arms, him still sleeping. I was scared so I nestled in his arms, never wanting to let go. I didn't know what had happened, but as I tried to sleep some more, I just couldn't ignore the burning place in my neck where Megatron's lips had touched my skin.

**Tadaah! Told you, emotional… So, did you like it? Please review, and thanks for reading! ^^**


	9. Nemesis Prime

**So I left out some parts, because I assume you've all seen the episode, and I don't want to repeat everything. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Prime! Do you read me?!" agent Fowler's voice sounded through base.

"I'm sorry agent Fowler, Optimus isn't here at the moment" Ratchet said.

"Well I'll take that as a confirmation that he's presently trying to run me off the road!" he yelled.

"Agent Fowler, that hardly seems likely."

I listened to what he was saying, but it just didn't make any sense. Why would Optimus try to harm agent Fowler? "Ratchet, open a groundbridge to his coordinates" I said. "We'll be right there, agent Fowler." Ratchet opened the groundbridge, and Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed. "Do you mind?" I asked, as I was about to get on Arcee.

"Go ahead" she said, and as soon as I got on, we took off. On the other side of the groundbridge, we saw Fowler on a bridge with someone who looked like Optimus.

"It isn't him" I said, trying to focus on what Optimus felt. His feelings didn't match to what I saw in front of me. Bumblebee raced forwards to catch Fowler's car, and he did. However, Fowler's bumper broke, and he fell off the bridge. Bulkhead managed to save him by jumping off the bridge and catching him at the bottom of the cliff. But I wasn't paying attention anymore. I was completely focussed on the Optimus lookalike, and said: "Arcee, we have to follow him!" So we did.

We approached an abandoned gas station, and we took a look around. It was dark so I couldn't see anything except for the places Arcee lit with her headlights, but I did hear a hum that sounded like Optimus' engine. I turned my head towards a sudden approaching light, but I was too late to react.

I opened my eyes, and I saw Fowler standing next to me. "Optimus…" I muttered, and I suddenly came to full consciousness. "Wha- Arcee!" I said as I saw her unconscious. "Is she alright?" She awoke as well.

"You should better be worrying about Optimus almost killing you! How did you survive that anyway? All of your bones should be broken by that impact." Fowler said.

"I always wear the armour underneath my clothes, in case something happens. And I'm sure that wasn't Optimus. He would never hurt _any_ of us."

"Then why did he try to knock off agent Fowler?" Jack asked.

"Maybe Optimus believes he's a Decepticon all over again" Raf said.

"Or he's been faking being a good guy all this time!" Miko added.

"No way," I said, "Optimus isn't a Decepticon, he never really was, and he never will be."

"Maybe you're still a Decepticon too! And the two of you are conspiring against us!" she said in her typical Miko-way.

"If Prime has gone off the rails, for any reason, we have a serious problem" Fowler said.

"This is absurd" Ratchet said. _Finally, someone who can think. _He checked Optimus' coordinates to prove he wasn't near the accident, as Optimus drove in. There was a silent tension in the room, him not understanding what was going on.

"Come on, it's our guy. Can't you tell?" Jack said. the others realised as well (finally), and we explained everything what happened. Just as we were finished, Fowler's phone rang.

"… What? That's not possible. I can tell you as sure as there are 50 stars on my stars sprinkled shorts, it isn't him!" and he hung up. "A military base is under attack. By Optimus prime, the _bot._" The Autobots wasted no time, and opened the groundbridge. They arrived back not that much later, looking worried.

…

When we went out to look for Mech's base, I took off my upper clothes, revealing my armour underneath. "I'm coming with you. I'm the only one besides Optimus who can tell the difference between him and his 'evil twin'. So no, I'm not staying here" I said. I got in my car and left with them. They knew me. When I was certain about something, there was no way to talk me out of it.

"Anything yet?" Arcee said.

"Nope, just a whole lot of nothing" I answered.

"_~Hey, I've got something!"_ Bumblebee beeped.

"We'll be right there Bumblebee" Optimus responded. It didn't take long, but when we were there, Bumblebee didn't respond anymore. "Beware of anything that might resemble me" Optimus said, and we separated. When the others were out of sight I looked around and pressed the 'grow'-button on my armour. That familiar pain raged through my body again, but this time, I was ready for it. It hurt less than I could remember, and within seconds I was the tall me again. I transformed my weapons, and scouted my way through the area.

As I was about to report not seeing anything, I heard heavy footsteps behind me. It sounded like Optimus, but a shiver ran up my spine. I turned around and looked into Nemesis Prime's empty, yellow eyes.

"Silas…" I said as I aimed my guns at him. "Impressive, but you can't fool me."

"I'm the one who's impressed, Destiny. I'm curious how you've managed to grow like this" he said.

"That's miss Black to you" I said, and I ran towards him, shooting him. It stung a little when I hit his faceplate, it still was the face of the 'bot I loved. I tried to hit him again, but he fought it off like it was nothing. He slammed me on my shoulder, hip and chest, and before I knew it, I was on my knees. I tried to get back up, but it wasn't that easy. He grabbed me by my shoulder, twisting it and pulling me up. He transformed his sword but when he tried to stab me, I managed to cut his wrist instead. His grip on me loosened, and I was able to break free. _Optimus! He's here! _I managed to send Optimus, before Silas punched me in my chest and I fell back against a building, not able to get back up.

Optimus arrived not long after, and he fought Silas as well. I wasn't able to follow the fight, because I was on the edge of passing out. That was, of course, until I felt a burning pain in my stomach. My eyes widened, and I saw Optimus on a roof with Nemesis Prime whose blade was in Optimus' torso. I wanted to do something, _anything_, but I couldn't. Not physically, at least. I focussed on the little strength left in my body and sent it to Optimus, and I tried to take over his pain. Silas/Nemesis twisted his blade once more, and I cried out in pain. He looked in my direction, and saw my grabbing the place where he had stabbed Optimus. "Interesting…" Silas said, but suddenly, Nemesis stopped moving. He just froze. I didn't know what had happened, but it bought Optimus some more time. He got up and tried to punch Nemesis in his face. Even though Nemesis made a final attempt to defend himself, it was already too late. Optimus continued the attack and destroyed him, smashing him through the roof of the building. I tried to get up as I saw helicopters getting closer, and stumbled towards Optimus.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's just pain, nothing bad. We should probably get the rest en get back to base." And so we did. I wouldn't have to tell you it was quite a shock for us when we heard Silas' body was never found. But we knew that next time, we would be prepared.

* * *

**Here you go, did you like it? Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading! ^^**


	10. Offer

**This chapter is about the episode "Tunnel Vision", I hope you like it!**

* * *

We were discussing what to do with the four coordinates and the Decepticon warship that approached Manhattan, when the ship suddenly changed course.

"We need to get that relic. And since human population no longer seems to be directly threatened, maintaining our disguise will be necessary." Optimus said. "Arcee, Bumblebee, you would be the best choice to navigate through such a densely populated area."

"Optimus, there are so many people, someone would certainly see them. You're going to need a face-man. Someone who can speak on their behalf. Just in case their cover gets blown" Jack said.

"Well, I've actually _been _in subway stations" Miko said. "Unlike mister '_I've never been outside of Jasper Nevada'."_

"Agent Fowler's field experience makes him a good candidate. That would be _if _he would have recovered…" Optimus said. "Destiny, would you accompany Arcee and Bumblebee on this mission?"

I wanted to say yes, but I saw the expression on Miko's face. She really wanted to go. _Pff, frag it. _"Yeah, sure, however, I don't know _anything _about subways. Perhaps I'm wrong, but I don't think it would be such a bad idea to let Miko accompany us. And perhaps Jack as well. You know, to keep an eye on her while we're _busy_." I looked at her, and she seemed excited about the idea. '_I'll keep an eye on them' _I sent Optimus.

"All right, but be careful" he sighed.

"Sweet!" Miko squeaked.

Not that long after, we were driving out of the groundbridge, into the centre of Manhattan. We found a way into the subway (_to be honest, Miko fond it. That kid could be a real pain sometimes, but hey, she certainly wasn't stupid_). We got in unnoticed, and tried to find our way through. The place was like a maze. Seriously, it was like the relic was a jar with honey and we were the bears. _Lead the bears to the honey. _At one point, we heard a strange noise.

"Drilling!" Arcee said. We followed the sound to a regular-sized tunnel, and Miko, impulsive as she was, ran into the tunnel. Jack followed her immediately, and I ran after the two of them. _Scrap! Scrap! SCRAP! Destiny, you're so stupid! Why would you ever think taking them on a mission would be safe?! _When I reached the end of the tunnel, I saw the two of them standing there, Jack obviously telling her how stupid her action was.

"What are you two doing down here?" a loud voice sounded. I stopped just in time so the worker wouldn't see me. _Phew. That was close. It's better than a Decepticon, at least they're safe. _Arcee and Bumblebee joined me as Miko lied her way out of the situation. When the kids followed the mas (Vogel, I think that was his name), we went back, following the signal again. Only a minute later, we found the Decepticons. I 'suited up', pressing the 'grow'-button on my armour. It didn't hurt anymore. It hurt less every time I grew, and in the past few days, I had changed size quite some times. _(I guess you all know why, and for those who don't, does a large, red and blue, perfect bot ring a bell?)_

"Well? Let me see it already" Knockout's voice sounded. _Hah, that's Knockout alright. _I grinned at the thought of him standing there, pushing away whoever was in his way. Unfortunately for us, Knockout wasn't the only 'con there. An insecticon attacked from behind, and the vehicons followed soon after.

"Arcee! You get the relic, I'll take care of the vehicons!" I yelled. She nodded and ran towards the relic, while I covered her. Vehicons were never too difficult to beat, but what I didn't see coming for a second was Knockout with his tools. I was able to dodge his first hit, but then he punched me in my face and I fell back.

"You deserved that" he said. Wait- what? _I _deserved that?

"Oh, did I? Well then, please, remind me, which one of us is part of a team trying to conquer Earth?" I responded.

"At least I'm not the one stabbing the others back!" he said with another punch. _Okay, this is not normal. Why does he care that much? _I asked myself. _Don't bother. Focus. _I fought off his other attacks and kicked him back.

"I didn't stab your back, and what did you expect anyway? That I would forget everything I love? My team? My family?"

"So I was just _nothing_? I was only someone you used to get what you want? We thought we could trust you! I thought-" he stopped fighting me and said with a clenched fist: " I thought you were a friend."

"I was, are, if you allow me to be. We just can't be _real _friends if we have to face each other on the battlefield." I hesitated, but then added: "I don't know if you want to, but you can come with me."

He looked me in the eyes and said resolutely: "No. No way. You said it yourself, you can't expect me to forget my team."

I was disappointed, and said: "Are you sure?" _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no… _

"Yes." _Scrap. _

"In that case, I am very sorry…" I said quietly, and I shot him. I didn't want to kill him so I didn't, but after spending that much time with him, I knew his weak spots. Arcee appeared, with the relic, but we were knocked over by Bumblebee who was thrown at us by that Insecticon. The relic fell out of Arcee's servos, right into Knockout's.

"Get up, GET UP!" I yelled, but at the end of the tunnel, a light appeared. The kids! They were approaching in a train, and they were approaching _fast_. The train knocked over Knockout, and dragged him a bit further away. He got up and drove away, with Bumblebee following him. Arcee followed the train, and I decided to follow Knockout as well. I couldn't drive, but I could run faster than the average Cybertronian. Their legs moved a bit slower because of their length, but when I grew to their size, my legs didn't slow down at all. I was able to keep up with them, although I was a bit behind them. Bumblebee drove against Knockout, making him transform into his regular form. They fought, and when Knockout had the upper hand, I shot him. This allowed Bumblebee to get the relic, and Knockout laid in the middle of the rails.

What happened next was as confusing as it was amazing. The train of Miko and Jack approached, and they were about to hit Bumblebee. However, when the train touched his torso, Bumblebee lit up, and the train went straight through him. And instead of crashing Bumblebee, the train crashed Knockout. He was dragged along for a bit further, again. He was totally knocked out. I ran towards him to 'check if he was alive or not', but I scratched something on his servo instead, without the others noticing it. Only a few seconds later he awoke again and drove away as fast as he could. Hoping nothing else was going to happen, I pressed the 'shrink'-button on my armour and went back to my regular size, while the others were talking.

I joined them as Arcee said: "…But until then, we need to maintain complete radio silence."

"It has been an honour" Vogel said, and we walked away.

"One relic down, three to go" Arcee said.

* * *

Back on the warship, Knockout was buffering himself. The mission had been a complete failure and a humiliation. Megatron hadn't been pleased at all, and Knockout still shivered when he saw those furious optics in front of him again. He had buffered his entire body, only his arms were left. When he was working on his left arm, he saw a short but clear message scratched on his servo:

_The offer still stands. D._

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did! I would also like to thank the people who are reviewing (it aren't that much but still, thank you!), who are following and who have favourited the story. And of course everyone who reads the story as well! ^^**


	11. Newbie

**I am sooo sorry for the late update! I hope you like it!**

* * *

When we returned to base, Bulkhead was injured. Badly. He had come in contact with Tox-En, and well, it wasn't a pretty sight. His strength had gone downhill, making it hard for him to stand on his pedes. Miko was helping him to recover by training with him every day, but it wasn't enough. And the arrival of Smokescreen didn't make things easier at all. He was almost _excited _about fighting the 'cons. I was my full size because of the mission when we got back to base.

"Now that you have help, how hard can it be to end this war?" Smokescreen said.

Bulkhead stumbled in. "Take a good look newbie," he said, "_this_ is how hard."

"Don't underestimate the Decepticons" I continued. "That would be the last mistake you ever make. I have been fighting them for only three years now, and I'm already exhausted. Megatron is more powerful than ever, and his allies are strong as well. Seeing them in action can be… Terrifying." Smokescreen seemed to get the message, and a few minutes later, Jack was showing him the base.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bulkhead quietly. Of course he wasn't because of his injuries, but there was something more bothering him. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

After a small hesitation, he said: "It's just… Frustrating. My body doesn't listen to me anymore, and with that kid around, it's like I'm being replaced or something."

"Nobody's replacing you, I promise. You are an important member of team Prime, and you always will be. And it's normal your body isn't functioning at its normal level, but don't let that make you think you're weak. If anyone else would have done what you did, they probably wouldn't have survived. And remember, _if _this would be easy, war would have been over a _long _time ago. What you have to do now is focussing on getting better. Okay?"

He nodded and went to Miko. I sighed, and walked through the corridor, looking for Optimus. I found him in his quarters, reading something on a data-pad.

"Can I see?" I asked with a smile, and I sat on his lap, reading the text. There was information about Smokescreen from back on Cybertron. "Checking up on someone, are we?" I said with a teasing grin.

Optimus took his optics off the data-pad, and focussed them on me. He grinned a bit and said: "Well, I do understand Arcee's concern and mistrust. We already have encountered Autobots who weren't _real _Autobots…"

"That was only one, and he wasn't an Autobot at all, remember? But sure, you do your background check. Have fun." As I tried to get up, two strong arms held me in place. "You know, I actually _was _planning to get up."

"I know" he smirked, and gently kissed my neck. I relaxed in his arms and let his calming presence comfort me. I could feel him relax as well, and I turned my head and kissed him. We didn't kiss that much, but when we did, it was like everything around as disappeared. Cliché, I know, but it was. There was only him and me. That was, of course, until Ratchet's voice sounded through Optimus' comm. link.

"Optimus, could you please come to the main area?" he sounded.

"I'm on my way" Optimus responded. I sighed, and so did he. I got up and walked towards the door as I noticed Optimus was still sitting down.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

He looked at me and said: "You're beautiful."

The words made me warm inside, and I smiled, saying: "Come on. We wouldn't want Ratchet to get all cranky because he had to wait for us."

* * *

"What's red energon?" Raf asked.

"It's an extremely rare form of energon. It provides the power of hyper-speed" Ratchet said.

"We must ask agent Fowler to evacuate the scene of all presence. In the event we are not the only ones who have discovered its location" Optimus said. "Smokescreen, while we are out on the mission, you have to choose an alternate form to remain a low profile."

Smokescreen didn't like the idea at all, but he stayed behind anyway. I accompanied the others on the mission because we were already one 'bot down, and well, we didn't know what we were going to bridge ourselves into.

We came outside of the goundbridge and walked into a dock. The red energon was hanging above us, ready to be shipped.

"Run home Autobots, that red energon has my name all over it" Starscream said, announcing his presence. He put on his armour and continued: "and I am more than willing to fight for it."

"Secure the red energon and have Ratchet bridge it back to base" Optimus said. Arcee, Bumblebee and I ran to the crane while Optimus faced Starscream. The armour clearly was too much for him, because it didn't take too long before I felt a pain through my body. I clamped a bit, but continued climbing, following Arcee and Bumblebee. Starscream noticed us and walked (more like stamped) towards us.

"The higher you climb, the harder you fall" he laughed. "Autobots, such slow learners."

"Haven't you heard? Big sizes are easy targets" I said. I jumped up and landed on his face. The ladders couldn't take the impact and we both fell down. Only one problem: his armour protected him from the fall, he wasn't hurt. At least I was able to buy the others some time. I got up and dodged his incoming punch, slicing his armour with the blades on the sides of my arms. It didn't affect him though, and he hit me so that I fell back a few yards. He started to climb back up again, and stood over Arcee only a few moments later. He was so focussed on her that he didn't see Optimus jumping to him from another crane and he pushed Starscream off. Again, the fall didn't hurt him. He stood up right away and started to lift(!) the crane like it was nothing, until a groundbridge appeared and Smokescreen came out.

"So, the Autobots have a new recruit" he said.

"And you must be Starscream" Smokescreen said. "I thought you'd be taller."

Starscream growled and said: "Any last words?"

"Just four: kiss your armour goodbye." He ran towards Starscream with the faze-shifter, and kicked him straight out of his armour. _Cool move. _I thought. Starscream fell back quite some yards, landing next to the red energon which had fallen out of the box. _Not such a cool move. _Starscream got the red energon and fired the box, blowing it up. When the smoke had disappeared, he was nowhere to be seen. But we didn't went back to base empty handed, because we took the armour with us. It would be an understatement to say that there was pain in Bulkhead's eyes when Optimus complemented Smokescreen. Just like the pain in Miko's eyes when Bulkhead turned away without saying another word.

* * *

Only a few days later, Silas was standing in front of Megatron, in Breakdown's body. He offered him a very powerful weapon, and some information.

"And what would _you _know that _I _wouldn't?" Megatron asked.

"Well, observing your actions during your battle against the Autobots, you are overseeing one _huge_ advantage against them."

"And what would that be?"

"You aren't using the link between Optimus prime and Destiny Black."

Megatron's eyes widened. "Link…?"

"You really haven't noticed, have you? When Prime feels pain, Destiny feels it as well, and vice versa."

Now that Megatron thought of it, he wondered _how _he could have ever been that ignorant. He had seen it, indeed. When he punched Prime, Black reached on her own body for the place where he had hit Optimus. But how? Unless… They must be… "Bonded…" he whispered, and grinned with a monstrous look in his optics.

* * *

**So, that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading, please review, follow, favourite and thanks for reading! (I mean that, thank you so much! ^^)**


	12. Fools

**So this chapter is about the episode 'Regeneration' and 'Darkest hour' I really hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

The past few days had been hectic. More coordinates had turned up, including the Star Saber, the coolest weapon ever. Unfortunately, Megatron had made the Dark Star Saber (very original name, cough cough). Then there were four Omega Keys, able to revive Cybertron. We weren't able to get a single one of them. It was almost fortunate that the last key was _inside _of Smokescreen, so that when he got captured by the 'cons, he was able to steal them. Then Starscream stole them from us, probably giving them to Megatron. So yes, hectic days. We were talking about what to do, when we got a message. It was Dreadwing. And he wanted to meet.

We drove/ran out of the groundbridge, armed and ready for a fight. It was foggy, and we could barely see anything. Only a few yards away, Dreadwing came out of the fog.

"I'm not here to fight, but to give you this" he said while he pointed at the Forge.

"Dreadwing," Optimus said, "what do you want in return?"

"Only that you use it wisely" he responded.

"And the Omega Keys?" Arcee asked.

"In Megatron's possession, under heavy guard. Being a Decepticon is a cause I no longer want to serve" he said.

"In that case," Optimus stepped forward, "I want to appeal to you again. Join us, and help end this war once and for all."

"It is not because I betray my cause that I wash to be a part of yours" he said, and turned away.

"Wait" I said. The others looked at me surprised, and Dreadwing looked at me with a judging look.

"What is it, _human_?" he said. _Great, there's my place again._ Optimus almost chuckled as he heard my thoughts.

I breathed in and out, and continued. "Think about this, please. Where do you intend to go? Back to the warship? Megatron will kill you as soon as he even suspects a thing. Not such a great idea. Neither is staying alone out there. They _will _hunt you down. Just consider it, please, you'll be _safer _with us." I gave him a piercing look that said: _You know I'm right. _And he did. But still, he didn't take the offer.

"No thank you. I have a score to settle." And with that, he took off.

* * *

Back at base, Optimus used the Forge to change our groundbridge to a spacebridge. Time was short, because the Decepticons had discovered the location of the Omega Lock. The Autobots used every relic they had, and I had a feeling it would be necessary. It stung a little, because I couldn't come with them. I wasn't able to breathe on Cybertron, and even if I used a suit from Fowler, I wouldn't be able to grow in that thing. And unfortunately, my tiny-self wasn't able to do much. So, I agreed to stay behind and protect the children. The children! _Scrap. _They were still at school, and no-one had been able to pick them up. I was just getting in my car and a call from Jack came in.

"Destiny's on her way" Ratchet said, and I drove off.

Normally, I would have been with them already, because I _did _work at the school library. (Remember?) I drove as fast as I could, but when I got there, they were nowhere to be seen. _They probably went home. _I tried to call Jack, but he didn't pick up. Neither did Raf, nor Miko. Something was definitely wrong. A shiver ran up my spine, and I heard a strange noise coming from behind me. I wanted to turn around, but before I knew, everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a round cage, made out of glass. My head was burning, and I tried to remember what had happened. When I came to full realisation, I stood up immediately, ignoring the sudden dizziness. I looked around properly, and saw the three children in similar cages, each held by Soundwave, Knockout and Starscream. I looked for my armour, but it was gone. _Scrap! _

"Destiny, what is going to happen to us?" Raf said with a terrified look in his eyes.

I wanted to answer, to comfort him, to tell him we were going to be safe, but all I managed to get out was: "I don't know, Raf." I didn't want to tell him what I thought was going to happen. I wasn't stupid. _Four humans, four keys._

"Quiet!" Starscream yelled.

I didn't mind him. I simply sent Optimus this: _Remember what you said. No matter what it takes, you have to keep the keys out of Megatron's reach. _A wave of concern came over me, both from his as my side, as a groundbridge appeared in front of us.

We walked out, and saw Megatron standing in front of Optimus.

"Give me the keys, so that I may hand over the humans." Megatron said.

He took my cell from Soundwave, and Optimus said: "And if we refuse?"

"Then I have no choice but to open the pods and expose your 'pets' to Cyberton's toxic atmosphere. And then, we can all watch them instantly parish, together."

The children were brave, and Jack said: "The Autobots would sacrifice themselves for our planet, I would do the same for theirs."

"Me too" Miko said, and Raf nodded as well.

"Me too" I completed.

Megatron laughed, and added: "I wonder how it would feel to lose someone you're _bonded _to. Shall we try and see?" Wait, how the frag did he know that?! There was a slight bit of panic in my eyes, and in the corner of my eye, I saw Knockout stiffen. If only for a second.

Optimus hesitated, and I gave him my 'Don't you dare'-look. But Optimus remained Optimus, and said: "If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it. But I will never forsake our human allies." He slammed his sword into the ground, and I couldn't stop yelling at him on the onside.

'_Fool! Do you really think they'll leave Earth alone? If you give them the keys, they'll kill us all anyway!' _But he didn't listen. '_Optimus please, for once, do as I say. We have trusted each other for over three years now, and trust me again as I say this is __**not**__ going to help. You __**cannot**__ give them the Keys, and our bond doesn't change a thing about that.' _He looked to me with pain in his optics and sent: '_I'm sorry, I- Just can't.' _

He stepped back, away from the sword, as the others gave up the relics as well. The kids and I lowered our heads, knowing how stupid that was, and knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Now, if you please," Megatron said, "the Omega Keys. One at a time."

Knockout stepped forwards, as did Bulkhead, each wanting what the other held. Bulkhead gave the key to Knockout, and he gave Miko to Bulkhead. Bumblebee was next, stepping towards Soundwave and trading the key for Raf. Then, Arcee stepped forwards. She took Jack from Starscream and gave the key in return. Finally, it was my turn to be traded. Smokescreen gave the Key to Optimus, who stepped forwards with the relic close to him. _Optimus, please, it isn't too late yet. Destroy it, __**please**__! _But he didn't react to it. When he stood in front of Megatron and me, I felt the pod move. I was carried away from Megatron who was now carrying the key instead of me. The moment we were standing back with the others, a groundbridge appeared and Vehicons came out. They surrounded us in no time, aiming their weapons at us.

"You piece of shit!" I yelled to Megatron.

He ignored me, I only received a murderous look from Starscream. The four Decepticons walked to the Omega Lock and put in the keys. Megatron pushed a button, and a bright blue light came out. When it was over, the ruins which were a bit further ahead were brand new again.

"By the All Spark…" Optimus whispered. He turned himself to Megatron and said: "You have what you want, Megatron. This conflict is between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Allow me to return the humans to earth."

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend it. They'll be far safer here" he said with a devilish grin. "Why rule only one world, when I can rule two?"

A spacebridge appeared above the Omega Lock, and the same bright light we saw earlier disappeared in it.

"No!" I yelled. "Leave our planet alone!" I wanted to scream, fight, _do _something, but what could I possibly do? I had nothing. My heart was breaking as the light continued flowing through the bridge. "No…" I whispered again.

"Such raw power…" Megatron said. "What shall I call my new domain? New Kaon, or gilded Earth?"

The words seemed to trigger something in Optimus' head, as if he suddenly saw everything in a different way. He gave me to Smokescreen, transformed his blade and attacked the 'cons around us. Then, he ran to his Saber in the ground, pulled it out, and ran towards the Omega Lock. The 'cons that tried to stop him were powerless, and Optimus just kept on running. The attempt of Megatron to stop his was useless a well, because even when he took his Dark Saber, Optimus cut off his arm. _That'll teach him, _I thought.

I also thought Optimus would pull out one of the keys, making the whole device stop. But he didn't take any risks. He jumped in the air and landed with his Saber on the Lock, destroying it entirely. He saved my world, giving up his. The entire thing exploded, covering the scene with dark smoke. A groundbridge appeared a few seconds later, and we went back to earth, only to find out that our home was never going to be the same again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, it really means a lot! Also a huge thanks so the followers, reviewers and the ones who favourited the story. Your support means the world to me! ^^**


	13. Burn

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I've had a really busy week. Hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

We came out of the spacebridge and the 'bots released us immediately.

"What happened?" Ratchet said. No answer. "Would someone _please _tell me what is going on?"

Bulkhead was the only one who said a thing. "Optimus… destroyed the Omega Lock."

Ratchet's eyes widened in disbelief and he said: "Optimus… we needed that…"

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done" Arcee said.

"Yeah," Miko jumped in, "they were using it to attack our planet!"

"And what about _our _planet?" Ratchet yelled. "That was our only hope of ever reviving Cybertron!"

"It doesn't matter" I repeated Arcee's words. "And not all hope is lost. We still have the Forge, remember?"

"Prime!" Agent Fowler's voice sounded through base. "Would you _mind _telling me what is going on?"

"Agent Fowler," Optimus said, "What are you referring to?"

"Perhaps you should take a step outside and have a look."

"Ratchet, watch the children" he said, and we went up to the roof of our base. We saw a huge black tower standing in the middle of the desert.

"What is it?" Ratchet's voice sounded through the comm. link.

"It seems Megatron has built his fort" Optimus replied.

"But… why _here_?" Bulkhead said.

The answer was painfully obvious, and Optimus' optics narrowed as he said: "Because the Decepticons have discovered the location of our base."

Decepticons were all over the place, and they started shooting at us. We shot back, but the warship was approaching fast. We were outgunned, and we knew it. But, thank Primus for that, Wheeljack appeared at the scene as well. He helped us by shooting the 'cons as well, buying us some time as we went back to base. Optimus didn't waste a second of it, and started bridging out everyone to a different location. Bumblebee and Raf went first, followed by Miko and Bulkhead and then Arcee and Jack. Finally, he sent out Ratchet, and the turned to me.

"Destiny, you have to go with Smokescreen" he said.

"Not a chance, I'm staying with you."

He didn't even try to talk me out of it, but instead, he just picked me up and gave me to Smokescreen. No matter my protest, he said: "Keep her safe", and opened a groundbridge. Smokescreen nodded and ran towards the groundbridge. I didn't want to cry, but no matter how much I hated myself for it, I did anyway. Tears were streaming off my face as if I were a little child. I felt the bond close from his side, and that didn't help a thing at all.

But I suddenly felt a digit across my face as Smokescreen said: "Quiet, or he'll notice." Right before we were to be bridged out, he jumped to the side, disappearing into the wall with the phase-shifter. Because he was holding me, I disappeared as well. That was when the blast hit.

Everything started shaking and Smokescreen clamped his servos around me, making sure he didn't let go. _Optimus! Primus, please say you're still alive! _Nothing. The bond was still closed, and I couldn't get anything from his side. Smokescreen ran further away from base, until we cot to a cave.

"Stay here" he said as he put me down, and only a few seconds later he was gone.

I crawled up in a corner, knees under my chin and arms covering my face. _Primus, please let him be alive. _I repeated the words in my head for what seemed to be an eternity, when Smokescreen suddenly appeared. With Optimus.

"Optimus!" I said, almost yelled. "Is he- is he alright?"

"He's weak, dying. I was lucky the 'cons didn't see me. They took everything we had. Every relic, and they almost found him as well." He looked at Optimus with pain in his optics, and sighed. I climbed up Optimus' chest, and looked at his face. His optics were flickering, and I could understand a quiet "Destiny… I'm sorry" coming off his lips.

"Hush, don't be. Just be quiet and stay alive. Understand? You're not dying today. We won't let you." A tear ran down my face, and he closed his optics again.

"I'm going to see if there's any medical stuff back at base that we can still use. You keep a close eye on him, okay?" Smokescreen said.

I nodded, not trusting my voice, and not looking away from Optimus either. While Smokescreen was gone I didn't take my eyes off him, afraid something bas was going to happen. It didn't, but nothing good happened either. Especially when Smokescreen returned empty handed.

"I couldn't find Ratchet's medical kit, not even a bandage" he said.

"Smokescreen," Optimus managed to get out, "The forge of Solus Prime…"

"It's gone too. The 'cons picked the place clean. Wait… if you would have the forge, you would be able to fix yourself up! Force of the Primes! Optimus, just hang on a little longer, that forge has got to be _somewhere _in Megatron's fortress." He got up and wanted to disappear again.

"Smokescreen," I said, "I do not want you to waste time looking for it, but _if _you see my armour, please bring it to me." I took my eyes off Optimus for the first time in hours as sudden rage razed through my body. "I've got a score to settle." He nodded and left. _Please be quick… _I thought. I placed my hand on Optimus' cheek and prayed for Smokescreen not to come back empty handed this time.

What felt like years later, Smokescreen returned with the Forge _and _my armour.

"Optimus," he said, "I got the forge, you can use it to repair yourself!"

"That is not the reason… I had you retrieve the relic" Optimus said.

"What? I- I don't understand" Smokescreen said.

"The power of the Forge is not unlimited... Its energy has already begun to ebb. Whatever power remains… must be used to rebuild the Omega Lock, to restore Cybertron. The faith of our kind is more important… than that of any one of us. Including me."

"Optimus, the Forge is a relic of the Primes. We can't use it without a Prime, without you."

"There will be… a new Prime. The time for a new leader is upon us. In my spark, I believe that new leader stands before me right now."

Smokescreen's optics widened, and so did mine. "I- I couldn't do this. I mean, sure, who wouldn't want to be a Prime, but I'm just not ready for that kind of responsibility."

"Smokescreen, the choice is neither yours, nor mine to make. When it is time, the Matrix of leadership will present itself only to the spark of someone who is worthy." His optics flickered and went out. His chest plate started moving, and I moved to his arms. His chest opened and revealed the Matrix.

Emptiness. That was the only thing I felt. No pain, no anger, no sadness. Just dark, hollow emptiness. The warm place inside of me which had been the source of my bond was gone, leaving a deep hole inside of me. It was like my hart had turned into glass and had shattered the moment his spark stopped beating. I heard Smokescreen say something, but I didn't pay attention.

That was until I saw him in the corner of my eye, dragging the Forge to Optimus. He dropped it in Optimus' servo, and it reacted immediately. A bright light came out, followed by a blast that blew Smokescreen and me against the wall of the cave. When the light faded, Optimus opened his optics, and he looked entirely different. The warm feeling of our bond fought away the dark emptiness inside of me as he looked down on us. I could have sworn I was the happiest person in the world.

* * *

I put on my armour and got on Optimus' back, still my small size. We left, agreeing to meet Smokescreen at the tower. Optimus flew (Flew!) to the mountain while I was holding on tightly to his shoulder. It was a bit funny actually, to see the 'cons wondering what could possibly be approaching. When they realised, it was already too late. I jumped off Optimus' back, growing during my fall and landing right in front of Starscream. Optimus was already kicking Megatron's aft, so I focussed on the second in command. I kicked him in his chest, sliced his arm and hit his face, as the other Autobot, who had already been there when we arrived, forced him to the ground. Every 'con was down, as Optimus turned to the stranger.

"Commander?" he said.

"Sir, you're looking… robust" he responded. "Sir, it is necessary to disable the cannons below."

"Understood" Optimus said, and he flew away.

The new guy opened the comm. link with the others and said: "All units, Optimus Prime has returned. I repeat, Prime is alive and quite well."

Only a few moments later, Megatron and Starscream got back up. We didn't waste any time, and we jumped onto a ship that was floating right next to the tower. We got into the ship and flew away. I was just about to ask the new guy who he was as I felt a sting in my shoulder.

"Scrap" I said. I chuckled and continued: "I really have to learn to close that bond during battle."

I heard Ratchet's slightly amused voice through the comm. link. "I told you so." I remembered the warning he gave Optimus and me when he first discovered our bond, and I laughed. Partly because of Ratchet's reaction, but mainly because of the look on the new guy's faceplate when he heard the word 'bond'.

He looked at me, held out his servo and said: "I believe we haven't met. Ultra Magnus. Commander of the Autobots."

I shook his servo and said: "Destiny Black. No special title, unless you count in my bond with Optimus Prime." I let go of his hand and continued: "Thank you, by the way, for letting me fly along."

"A pleasure" he said, and he opened a comm. link: "Autobots, clear the area." We could see the 'bots underneath us retreat and the American Air force opened fire. The tower collapsed and the warship flew away, as we too flew away to a military base, finding shelter there.

Fowler had just finished his thanking speech as Ultra Magnus said to Optimus: "Sir, I am honoured to relinquish command of the Autobots to you."

"Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus," he said, "and to team Prime."

"Okay, someone's got to say it," Miko interrupted, "Optimus 2.0 is _rad_."

"Is it true that the forge has been drained from its power?" Ratchet asked. "Then any hope of ever rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost."

"I- did what I felt was right." Smokescreen said.

"Then your instincts have proven again to be quite sound." He smiled at him, and so did we all.

* * *

That evening, when the kids had gone home and the Smokescreen was outside, alone, I went to him.

"You know, I never got to say a proper thank you" I said.

"You don't need to, I did what every 'bot would do. They've already said, it, I've done the right thing."

"I know, but it's not that I'm thanking you for. It is not for bringing back Prime, for doing the right thing. I'm thanking you for bringing back my bondmate." I placed my hand on his shoulder and said: "The others may not know what happened in there, but I do. I owe you one, personally. If there's anything at all, I'll be right here. Promise." And that was a promise I intended to keep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review, favourite or follow. And thanks for reading! ^^**


	14. Nightmares

**I ****know, a late update, **_**again, **_**but I've had no inspiration **_**at all **_**to write. However, I've had a request to do more of the nightmares Destiny has had in a previous chapter, so I wrote a chapter about that. I'll give you a warning now, if you didn't like the small nightmare, you're **_**definitely not **_**going to like this. (And it won't change anything in the next chapters, so don't worry, you don't have to read to be able to follow.)**

* * *

I thought it was a bit unfair, Optimus having an entire new look. I had to find his weak spots all over again… Not. Fair. It had been a few hours until I had discovered one, just one. Of course, he still knew mine, so it hadn't been a fair 'fight'. He was recharging and I was in his strong arms again, only something felt different. Strange. I would have thought it was the new chassis, but I knew better. I had trouble sleeping, having nightmares. Not every night, but every time I had seen Megatron. Something about him just freaked me out. And since those few weeks on the warship, I hadn't been exactly the same. Of course, Optimus had been the only one who noticed. He tried to talk to me about it, and I had told him the truth. Kind of. He knew it were nightmares troubling me, just not what kind of nightmares. And when he wanted to ask me to tell him more, I had always said the same thing: "Just leave it. It's okay, they're just nightmares. They'll stop eventually." He didn't buy it, but it was enough to get him off my back. My stream of thoughts and fears faded, as my eyes started to feel heavier and only a few moments later I fell asleep.

* * *

_There was nothing but darkness. A part of me knew it was a dream, but I didn't fully realise it. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. A figure stepped out of the shadows, but it wasn't who I expected it to be. Instead of the dark faceplate of Megatron, the loving one of Optimus was there._

"_Optimus, thank Primus" I said, and I stepped towards him. But with every step I took, he slipped further away. Then the dangerously familiar chills ran up my spine. I turned around, and on my other side was Megatron. I carefully stepped back as I saw him, and he grinned dangerously. I turned my head towards Optimus, whose optics were fixated on me as he tried to say something. He reached out for me, but right as we were about to touch each other, a purple flash blinded us for a second, and the next thing I saw was him on his knees, with his hand on his chest. An evil, dark laugh sounded through my mind as the darkness around Optimus started to consume him until there was nothing left. I cried out for him, but no sounds were heard. _

"_Did you really think you could escape me, Destiny?" Megatron said with a grin. He placed his sharp digit under my chin and forced me to look at him. "He was never able to protect you from me, and he never will be." He got close, way too close to be comfortable, and he didn't let go of my face. My limbs felt like they were strapped to my body, and it took me all of the strength in me to push him away. The grin turned into an angry frown, and he slammed me to the side with the back of his servo. I slammed into a wall, which I hadn't known was there, and before I could get up he was standing over me again. He took both my wrists with one servo and held them over my head, lifting me against the wall._

"_Let me go" I managed to say, but he only grinned at my words. _

"_There is nowhere to go, Destiny" he quietly said in my ear. I wanted to yell at him but his other servo covered my mouth, making it harder for me to breathe. I couldn't speak anymore, the words just didn't come out. I felt his head lowering to my neck until I could feel the cold, metal lips against my skin. He went from my upper neck to my shoulder, kissing, licking, biting. I started to feel my eyes tingle, forming tears. 'No, don't cry. Don't you dear to cry!' I said to myself. But I couldn't help it. A single tear ran down my face, and scrap, he noticed._

"_Shhh…" he whispered. "Don't cry…" his lips went from my neck to my cheek, kissing away the tear. The corner of his mouth was awfully close to mine, and he didn't move away. On the contrary. He lowered his servo around my mouth and pressed his lips against mine, forceful, hateful, in every way he was. _

"_Open your mouth" he said as he pulled back. I turned my head to the side as a refusal, but he clearly didn't approve that. He punched me in my stomach making me gasp, and he forced his lips on mine again. He entered my mouth even if I didn't want him to. If the kiss came from anyone else it would have been one of the best kisses I've ever had, but the fact that it came from him made me feel nauseous. His servo went through my hair and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me closer (if that were even possible). He finally let go, biting my lip with his sharp dental plates. When I closed my mouth again I tasted blood in my mouth. My lip was bleeding. Scrap. A devilish grin appeared on his face again._

"_So weak" he mocked. "So easy to make you bleed…" his metal tongue licked away the small drops of blood and he moaned heavily. _

"_P- Please stop…" I muttered. An evil laugh vibrated through my bones._

"_Foolish little girl… Do you really expect some muttering is going to stop this? You are __**mine**__, and that is something you can't deny." _

_A sudden rage razed through my body and I hissed: "I am no-ones, but Optimus Prime's, and that is something __**you **__can't deny."_

"_Well… Not yet…" he said, and he threw me on the floor. He walked towards me, threatening, and his purple optics flashed in raw hunger. _

_I crawled backwards a bit until I hit a corner. Fear filled me as the horrifying thoughts of what he was going to do to me razed through my head. He was standing right in front of me, but suddenly, everything changed. The dark, hollow shadows disappeared and a blue light slightly lit the space. Things around me started to fall apart, piece by piece, until Megatron was gone as well. There was nothing but the blue light, and then I fell in a black hole._

* * *

I woke up with a shock, breathing heavily and sweat drops on my forehead. Optimus' blue optics stared at me in concern as he said: "It's getting worse." He looked at me, wondering, and continued. "You woke me. I woke up because of fear. _Your _fear. Destiny, you were afraid for your life." His optics begged me to tell him everything, and suddenly that was all that I wanted. To tell him everything. But what would he think of me? He took my hand and placed a soft, small kiss against it as he said: "You can tell me anything. You know I will only help you." And he was right, I did know that. So I told him.

"I've been having nightmares about Megatron." I spilled out. _Okay, no turning back now. _"It started as just a little nightmare. But it got worse. He started to claim me as his own, trying to take me. This time, he almost did. I wanted to yell, fight, struggle, but I couldn't do anything. Optimus, I'm so afraid…" I said, and I buried my head against his neck. He was definitely taken aback by my words, I could feel that, but he went through my hair trying to comfort me nevertheless.

"We'll solve this… Together, we'll make the nightmares stop" he said as he planted a sweet kiss upon my head.

"I know" I said. "Just never let me go."

"Promise."

* * *

**Thadaaa! First request: finished! I hope you liked it and if you have another request, don't mind asking, I'll see what I can do! Please fav, follow or review, and a huge thanks for reading!**


	15. Gone

**I'm sorry, it isn't one of my best chapters, but I need it for the storyline. I'll try to update soon, but I don't know how soon that's going to be. **

Things got messy. After we had settled in the military base, the hunt began. Apparently Shockwave had returned, and brought a pet. And with pet I mean huge metal dragon that was chasing us like a greyhound. And it got even worse. When we destroyed the lab where Predacons were created, well, we got on his breakfast-list. Although, there had been one thing that bothered me. We found the lab by an energon trace. But why had we been able to pick up that trace in the first place? It didn't make sense, and when I talked to Optimus about it, he agreed with me. Something wasn't right. But we had other things to worry about. Fowler had alarmed us of Decepticon activity, and when the team came back, they had a prisoner. Soundwave.

"Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian, inside or out" Ratchet said. "So I would strongly suggest opening him up so we can have a look at the information recorded on his drives."

But the moment after he said this, Soundwave started to erase every bit of data he had, and shut himself down. _Way to go, doc. _He has erased all of the info, and actually _said _something. "_**Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior." **_ _Creepy. _

Only a minute later, Fowler's voice sounded through base, _again,_ telling the 'Cons were breaking into some facility, _**again**_. Primus, the 'Cons were busy.

"Bulkhead, Smokesceen, you'll be staying here to guard our prisoner. The rest of the team will come with me" Optimus said.

"Optimus, I think I'd better stay here as well" I said. "It _is _Soundwave we're talking about, after all. Just call if you need backup."

He nodded, and they left. I looked back at Soundwave, feeling a shiver going up my spine. He gave me the creeps. Smokescreen was right, it was like he was watching you wherever you went. I felt so uncomfortable I decided to 'size up', as Miko called it. The rest obviously understood, because no questions were asked.

Only a minute later, Fowler walked in. The few seconds after, I felt my heart skipping beats. I heard a dangerously familiar sound, getting louder, and then the breaking of glass. Laserbeak.

"Oh no…" Ratchet whispered.

"Fowler, you didn't even make sure you weren't followed?" I yelled. I transformed my guns and started shooting at Laserbeak immediately. Smokescreen managed to shoot Laserbeak and a small piece flew off, but it didn't help. He shot the energy-straps holding Soundwave, and linked to him immediately. Soundwave onlined and downloaded all of his date in a few short seconds, and though we responded immediately, it wasn't enough. He threw Bulkhead and Smokescreen back like it was nothing, electrocuted them, and was now walking towards Ratchet. I tried my best to stop him, but he was just too strong. Every move I made he just fought off, punching back at twice the force. He electrocuted me as well, and I fell to the floor feeling pain rage through my body. I saw him step towards Ratchet as my eyes closed an I fell into a back abyss.

I opened my eyes with a burning headache. "Ratchet, we require immediate transport back to base" Arcee said through the comm. link. "Ratchet, do you read?"

The others woke up as well. "Arcee?" Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, where is Ratchet? Is everything all right? Where's Ratchet?"

"He's… Gone."

We opened the groundbridge and searched the place, but he was really gone. _Damn it, if I would have trained better, he might still be here! _I thought. _'Don't blame yourself' _Optimus' voice sounded in my head._ 'This isn't your fault.' 'I know, but it's just… I wish I could have __**done **__something.' _

He put his hand on my shoulder and softly said: "I know."

"I still don't understand why they took Ratchet, and not Bulkhead or Smokescreen" Ultra Magnus said.

"It would stand to reason that Ratchet must possess something the Decepticons want" Optimus said.

"Maybe Bucket-head is after the techno-babble" Wheeljack said.

"The synth-En formula? Why would they want the artificial stuff if they already control most of this planets energon reserves?" Smokescreen asked.

"Greed, what else?" Bulkhead responded.

"If Megatron is really rebuilding the Omega-Lock as Ratchet suggested, Synthetic energon might be a necessary component" Optimus said.

"I hate to bring lightning to a thunderstorm," Fowler interrupted, "but if the 'Cons found Ratchet here they know the location of our base." _Scrap, why didn't we think of that earlier? _We did all we could, but it wasn't much. a single paintjob, to switch the hangars letters. The 'Cons knew we were in hangar E, so we painted the E into an F and the F into an E. We were wondering why they hadn't struck yet, and suddenly it fell to place.

"Scrap!" I said. "Of course! The formula isn't complete yet, so they would need Ratchet to help them! They're using us as a bargain!"

"Wait, what?" Bulkhead said.

"Think of it, why haven't they attacked yet? Normally everything here would be blown to pieces by now, so why isn't it? They want Ratchet to help them, and in return they won't blow up our base. At least, that would be what Megatron tells Ratchet."

"So he will blow us up, just… Not yet?" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't think he will wait much longer. Once he offered the deal to Ratchet, he'll strike, and he'll strike _hard_. I haven't been on the warship for that long, but I was there long enough. Megatron hardly ever keeps his promises."

"We've got incoming!" Fowler yelled. _Told you._ We all waited in fear, and then the blast hit. Relief came over many faceplates, they had hit the other hangar. When they had left, we all stepped outside to see the damage. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a soft comforting feeling coming from the other side of the bond. We watched the flames in front of us for a little longer, and went back inside.

When we tried to figure out what to do next, we came up with a pretty good idea. If Raf would analyse the piece that Smokescreen shot off Laserbeak, well, we at least had a place to start.

"It's trying to communicate with the warship" he said.

"if it's talking to its mom, can't we triangulate the signal?" Fowler asked.

"To a shielded warship?" Ultra Magnus said.

"If a transponder were still attached to Laserbeak we could follow him" Arcee said.

"Maybe we should give it wings" Wheeljack said.

The room became silent, with people looking at each other. "That… is not such a bad idea" I said. "A bit crazy, but not bad."

"Then let's do it," he said, "for the doc."

**That's it for this chapter, I promise I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	16. Life and Death

We were all standing outside, ready to let the part of Laserbeak lead us to Ratchet. Raf and Wheeljack had built a flying device that allowed the part to fly back to Soundwave, and we were about to let it fly. I was praying the whole time this wouldn't go wrong. If Optimus lost the thing, we might lose our only hope of getting to Ratchet. If this went wrong… _'It won't go wrong' _Optimus soothed me. He put his servo on my shoulder, and I put mine on his. He put his digits on my chin and turned my head a bit so that he could look into my eyes. _'I won't allow it.' _We were standing a bit behind the rest because they all wanted to see how the test flight went. I kissed me, calming, comforting, and most of all loving. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I was scared. Hell, I was terrified. But that didn't change the fact that time was short, and we had to get moving.

"C'mon kid, let's light this thing" Wheeljack said. Raf pushed a button, and the thing flew away immediately with Optimus in pursuit. And then the waiting began. Sometimes we checked up if everything was all right up there, but the answer was always the same.

"So far, all is good" he said. And then more waiting. But things went wrong anyway. The only link we had, the only thing to lead us to Ratchet, got destroyed. We were about to give up when we heard a familiar voice sound through a comm. link.

"Autobot base, do you read? This is Ratchet, can anyone hear me?"

"Loud and clear, old friend" Optimus said as relief came over all of us.

"Listen to me, Megatron has managed to rebuild the Omega Lock _on board_. I deactivated the Decepticon shielding system, you should be able to get a fix on my coordinates. Optimus, you must hurry. Megatron is preparing to Cyberform earth, as we speak." _Aaaand gone with the relief. _

"Autobots, prepare to storm the warship" Optimus said.

"You heard our leader! We're going in and we're going in heavy. Gear up!" Ultra Magnus said.

"They can't leave without saying goodbye" Miko said.

"Don't worry," I soothed her, "we'll be back." I tried to give her a comforting smile as Raf opened the groundbridge, and we left. Normally, I wouldn't be able to go with them. The warship was so high, I wouldn't be able to breathe. Lucky for me, Ratchet had been tinkering with mu suit, and I now had an oxygen mask. It looked a lot like Optimus' battle mask, only in white instead of grey. So when we ran out of the groundbridge, I was happy to stay alive and not suffocate to death.

"The Omega Lock's control station is located on the lower deck. I am making my way there now" Ratchet said through the comm. link.

"Destiny, you will try to secure the Omega Lock with stealth team" Optimus said. "Ultra Magnus, you and the Wreckers storm the bridge. Prevent the Decepticons from targeting the device if stealth team is delayed."

'_Optimus, if you need backup you call me immediately. Megatron is now more determined than ever to get you out of the way. And don't even __**think **__of closing our bond, okay?' _I sent him. _'I will, promise.' _It wasn't long after that I felt a sting in my shoulder. Not a hard one, but still, it was there. _Scrap._

* * *

We were running/driving through the hallways, when Smokescreen suddenly said: "Go on without me."

"That isn't the mission" Arcee said.

"There's something I need to do." He turned on the faze-shifter and disappeared into the wall.

"Let's go" I said, and we ran further. _Please don't mess up kid. _

"Ratchet, we're approaching your position" Arcee said. But just coming around the corner was Starscream with some vehicons. _Scrap. _They started shooting us immediately. We were somewhere between getting our asses kicked and them using us to sweep the floor, when suddenly the entire ship started turning and shaking. And then Smokescreen ran across the scene with the Star Saber.

"Special delivery. This way, right?" he said, and ran on. _Smart kid. _He disappeared through a door and we followed him, into an open space, right above the Omega Lock. The lock was already active, and ready to Cyberform earth "Optimus, catch!" he yelled, but just before he could throw it, he got shot by Shockwave. Everyone was now running towards the Saber, Decepticon and Autobot. Only Ratchet wasn't, he was a bit to beaten up by Shockwave. Arcee swiftly tackled Starscream and the vehicon, so I went after Shockwave. I jumped him from behind, planting my blade into his shoulder. He had been too busy with the Saber, he hadn't even seen me coming. When my blade was in his shoulder, I transformed it into a gun, shooting him from the inside. I let go of his shoulder, turning around him and shooting his big red eye. He fell to the floor and Bumblebee got to the Star Saber, but when he jumped towards Optimus, Megatron released three shots straight to his chest.

It were only a few seconds, but I could see the blue light in his optics fade. His body fell into the Omega Lock, and there was a dark purple and black hole in his chest. I wanted to yell out of rage, to curse Megatron with every word I knew, but the sudden pain in my chest prevented it. My gaze immediately went to Optimus, and I saw Megatron had taken more advantage of the damage he had done. He had used Optimus' anger and distraction against him, and had blown him away with his own Dark Star Saber. Optimus was now hanging off the edge of the Omega Lock, and my reaction came immediately. I jumped off the platform and slid of the pillar connecting the Omega Lock to the warship. I landed between Megatron and Optimus, but realised there was barely anything I could do. Optimus was still hanging off the edge, so I tried to pull him up. _'Don't let go' _I sent him.

"Don't waste your efforts, Destiny" Megatron grinned. "After all this time Optimus was the only one who I specifically wanted to kill. But I surely am going to enjoy killing you as well." His dark optics flashed as he approached, and my face was filled with fear.

So I raised my guns and yelled: "Stay away." Like it was going to help. _'Optimus, I am so sorry…' _But suddenly, out of nothing I heard a voice I had never heard before.

"Megatron!" He turned around, and I saw the Saber coming out of his back. "You took my voice. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again." _W-wait… Bumblebee?_ Megatron raised his Saber, but it fell behind him. He fell to his knees, laid his servo on the blade that went through his chest, and slid back. His lifeless body fell off the Omega Lock, falling to earth, and never to be seen again. Bumblebee came to us and helped me get Optimus get back up, while relief soothed my heart. I didn't know what the biggest relief was. Not having lost Bumblebee, or not going to lose Optimus. I heard Starscream and Shockwave leave, with Starscream in his typically hysteric state. We climbed back up to the rest, and looking to their faces, they all were as amazed as I was.

"Bumblebee, your voice!" Arcee said.

"M-my voice? My voice! Ratchet! I have my voice back!" he gasped, and hugged the medic.

"Yes, we noticed" Ratchet laughed.

"Optimus Prime to all units. Megatron is no more. Wreckers, a job well done securing the bridge."

"It wasn't us sir, the credit belongs to the humans" Ultra Magnus said. I smiled as I heard him say that. What else could I do? Give a lecture about how dangerous that was?

"The Omega Lock is in our hands" Ratchet said. "I suggest we put it to good use."

"A good idea, old friend" Optimus said. He subtly pus his arm around my waist, and softly kissed me on my head. I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning my head on his chestplate. "Ultra Magnus, set course for Cybertron."

After we had bridged the children on the ship, the spacebridge opened and we flew to Cybertron. We flew over a great hole, called the Well of All Sparks. Ratchet pressed a button, and the Omega Lock started shining even more brightly and a beam shot into the hole. The beam stopped, and not that much later, the entire hole started to glow. The light spread, until everything was shining bright, as far as the eye could see. Cybertron lived again.

"Ah, such lustre" a familiar voice said behind me. I grinned and turned around, and saw Knockout standing there. Everyone looked at him in a who-the-frag-do-you-think-you-are way. "What, I-"

I raised my hand shutting him up and said: "Let me guess, you're joining the winning team?" He smirked, but only for a second, because Miko knocked him down.

"Hey, why did you do that?" I smiled. It was kind of funny seeing him knocked out like that. Oh well, he had it coming.

* * *

The next morning we were back at base. The team was getting ready to leave for Cybertron.

"Though our home world is once again capable of supporting life," Optimus said, "we have much rebuilding to do. Alas we will miss our home away from home, and the family we've made here."

"If 'Cons are still out there" Raf said, "won't earth be on their radar?"

"Raf, if you ever need me, need us, for any reason, we're just a spacebridge away" Bumblebee said.

"Besides, you'll be in good hands here. If you want to continue to serve in unit E. You know, semi-official capacity" Fowler said.

"Wait- we're _agents_?" Miko squeaked.

"Consultants" June said. "Until you're of age."

"Would there be place for another consultant?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet?" Arcee asked. "You of all-"

"Yep yep yep" he interrupted her. "I know where I am needed."

Everyone said goodbye of their guardian. Everyone, except for me. "Destiny…" Optimus started, "I-, You-"

"Don't you dear think I'm staying here, Prime" I said. he looked at me with a question mark all over his faceplate, and I continued. "I have an oxygen mask. Ratchet has been tinkering with my suit and has just completed an 'upgrade'. I can fly now as well. Optimus, there is nothing left for me here. My family? I haven't seen them in over a year. Hell, they don't even know I have been missing! My place isn't here, it's with you. And you know it." I put my hand on his cheek, and he sent me: _'I do know. But Cybertron isn't the same as earth.' 'I know. But that doesn't change anything. We're bonded, and I'm not staying here.' _He smiled, and embraced me.

"I know. And I want you to come. Just… Be careful?"

"Promise" I said, and I kissed him.

Everyone had said goodbye. All was said that there could be said. The spacebridge opened, and after looking over our shoulder for one last time, we walked through, to Cybertron, towards the next part in our lives.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I really hope you liked it, but I don't know when I'm going to upload next. I intend to split the movie in 2 chapters, and I want to upload them with only one day between them or something like that. So I'm only going to upload the first when the second is (almost) finished. I don't know how long that's going to take me, and I'm really sorry because I feel like I'm uploading on a lousy speed. Anyway, please favourite/follow/review, and a huge thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
